


Предел прочности

by Sidemaze



Series: Связан с тобой [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, BDSM-verse, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes and his PTSD, Dom!Bucky Barnes, Human Disaster Tony Stark, M/M, Mentions of drugs and alcohol, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Soft Sad Boys, Sub!Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, canon adjacent, general warning for Ty being a sleeze, literally everyone needs a hug, post-AoU, references to domestic abuse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidemaze/pseuds/Sidemaze
Summary: Отказ от Дома — это реальная и серьезная вещь с неприятными и опасными побочными эффектами.Слава богу, у Тони с этим порядок.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Связан с тобой [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169387
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953926) by [RiotFalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling), [WhiteIronWolf (adoctoraday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/WhiteIronWolf). 



Тони ворочался и крутился в постели уже... ровно три часа пятьдесят три минуты.

_Именно._

Весь день нараставшая головная боль разлилась, оккупировала весь череп, горячо пульсируя в ритме сердца.

Ему нужно _спать_. Когда он наконец вытащил себя из лаборатории, перевалило за полночь. Сейчас уже какой-то безбожно ранний утренний час, а Тони _не спал_.

Он даже не может припомнить, когда последний раз по-человечески выспался ночью; когда спал дольше чем пару часов, приткнувшись где-нибудь, где пришлось, когда его переутомлённое тело просто выключилось. Или когда он накачивался, чтобы срубило.

Всё, что он знает — прошло достаточно времени, чтобы он мог и дальше обыгрывать это как обычное утомление от работы. Погружение с головой в дела СИ определенно имеет свои преимущества: оно хорошо отвлекает, и репутация компании даже восстанавливается после пиар-удара и полного кошмара, каким стала Заковия. _Также_ это удобное оправдание, почему он был без сна и рассеянным, перескакивая с одного на другое не в состоянии ни на чём задержаться.

Тони перекатывается на живот и забуривается лицом под подушку, пытаясь проглотить горький скулёж, распирающий горло. Отсчитывает секунды в безуспешной попытке игнорировать пульсацию в голове и тридцать семь минут спустя с разочарованным стоном выбирается из постели.

Он вынужден переждать минуту, пока голова не перестанет кружиться и угрожать немедленно расколоться пополам, а затем начинает медленное влачение на кухню.

ПЯТНИЦА плавно приглушает свет до самого тусклого полумрака, и Тони щурится и шипит, даже если он это ценит. Он обойдётся без отбитого мизинца в своём списке жалоб на сегодня, спасибо.

Он выхлёбывает целый стакан воды и глотает ещё пару обезболивающих, даже _зная_ , что они не помогут.

Но если он признает, что _не_ обезвоживание и общий стресс сообща порождают его головную боль, что у неё другая, _особенная_ причина, и всё это связано с бессонницей и тем фактом, что он иногда чувствует, как вот-вот вылезет из своей кожи, тогда ему придётся иметь дело с настоящей проблемой. И Тони не хочется даже думать в эту сторону, потому что он всё равно тут ни хрена поделать не может.

Или ни хрена поделать не _хочет._ Как угодно.

 _Так_ заманчиво просто вернуться в лабораторию, позволить своему разуму кувыркаться, как хочет. Может, даже получится сварганить что-нибудь дельное, потому что сон наверняка к нему не придёт. Вместо этого Тони волевым усилием заставляет себя повернуть в сторону спальни. Есть вещи, которые предстоит сделать сегодня, и бессонные бдения к ним _не_ относятся.

Его ждёт _несколько_ скучных финансовых встреч, на которых, как он точно уверен, Пеппер «убедила» его «согласиться» присутствовать, — просто чтобы выковырять из мастерской. И она знает его как облупленного, она абсолютно точно поймёт, что он по-прежнему ничуть не в порядке. Вероятно, это значится первым пунктом её злого плана.

Итого, Тони словно в тумане плетётся назад в спальню и снова растягивается на матрасе.

— Эй, ПЯТНИЦА, — просит он, остановив взгляд на клочке потолка, с которым уже стал неуютно хорошо знаком, — можем мы сменить белый шум? Я нашёл алгоритм в этом, и теперь он меня только бесит. И сбрось температуру ещё на парочку градусов. Кроме того, заполни комнату токсичным газом, будь добра.

— Я выполню два пункта из перечисленных, — категорично отвечает неумолимая ПЯТНИЦА.

— Я могу выбрать, какие именно два? — интересуется Тони, и его попытка изобразить шутливый тон с треском проваливается. Ему придется серьёзно потрудиться, чтобы собрать себя в кучу, прежде чем выходить в мир.

Единственным ответом ПЯТНИЦЫ становится незначительное изменение белого шума, едва слышимый звук вентиляторов кондиционера, набирающих обороты.

Тони вздыхает и со стоическим видом заворачивается в своё одеяло. Ему просто нужно немного поспать.

Всё будет хорошо. С ним всё в порядке.

В конце концов набирается часа два беспокойного выкл-и-вкл сна. Кажется, это рекорд за неделю, так что Тони _почти_ оптимистично настроен пережить день.

Экстремально горячий душ помогает слегка растворить неизменное напряжение в плечах и даже сглаживает головную боль во что-то приемлемое.

К тому времени, когда Тони оделся, он уже смог натянуть и своё лицо «на выход», и у него _всё_ получится.

Ему удаётся сохранять этот глупый оптимизм на первом совещании по бюджету. И на втором. Он пьет непристойное количество кофе, чтобы поддерживать бдительность и иметь достаточно сил отбивать обеспокоенные взгляды Пеппер быстрыми улыбками и несмешными остротами.

Он просто не хочет её волновать. Она много беспокоилась за него как помощник и друг, а затем подруга, а затем опять друг, — да, Пеппер беспокоилась за него _предостаточно._

И когда она предлагает пересмотреть цифры за обедом, что является просто её способом убедиться, что он ест, он соглашается. Желудок начинает протестовать, и Тони в самом деле не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз ел что-то существенное. Он знает, что _должен,_ даже если идея по-прежнему не кажется привлекательной.

Они заказывают из одного из его излюбленных тайских местечек, и всё это оседает пеплом на языке. Пара укусов, и желудок начинает брыкаться, но Тони заставляет себя продолжать есть. Он должен доказать, что в порядке.

Он также заставляет себя продолжать заполнять эфир болтовнёй обо всём и ни о чём. Перекраивая то, что они только что обсуждали на финансовых совещаниях, и то, что предстоит обсудить на грядущем заседании совета правления. То, что она наблюдала в последнее время. Новый трюк, которому он пытается обучить Дубину.

Что угодно, лишь бы не дать вырваться ни одному из вопросов, явно собирающимися за её поджатыми губами. Будто он надеется, что если просто не даст ей _озвучить_ её беспокойство, оно неведомым образом рассосётся.

Он продолжает безумолку трепаться, даже когда собственный голос начинает раздражать слух, угрожая возвращением головной боли.

Заседание совета правления — последнее на сегодня! — проходит как минимум гладко; публичная маска Тони прочно держится на своем месте, и ему удаётся погладить всех против шерсти достаточно, чтобы не расслаблялись, но без того, чтобы взбесить полностью. Эту игру он давно выучил наизусть. Где нажать, когда притормозить, как два пальца. Он выбирает путь минимального сопротивления, потому что ну кто в своём уме будет тратить силы на дурацкое бодание с ним?

Всем известно, что Тони нейтрален. Все знают, что позёрство, пафосные громкие речи и мерянье членами со всем миром не значат для него ни черта.

Тони работал очень, _очень_ усердно, чтобы _невзначай_ убедиться, что все это знают.

Тони нейтрален и потому может рулить крупной международной компанией без серьёзной борьбы за власть каждые пару лет, за вычетом очевидного Обадайя-исключения. Потому ему сходит с рук половина всей творимой херни. И именно потому его вообще взяли в Мстители, за это его в какой-то мере единственное искупающее качество.

Все знают, что Тони нейтрален.

И Тони действительно нужно разгрести всё творящееся с ним дерьмо, если он хочет быть уверен, что всё так и останется.

Под конец встречи он готов ползти обратно в свою лабораторию и, возможно, свернуться калачиком в тёмном углу на пару часов. Или лет. В висках снова стучит, на глаза изнутри словно давят горячие пальцы, и когда остальные тянутся к выходу, Тони уже не может, не щурясь, выносить ослепляющий верхний свет.

Он это сделал, он выжил. Теперь он свободен весь остаток недели, и может провести это время, прячась в одиночестве и пытаясь найти любой способ _исправить это._ Кроме очевидного.

Смысл в том, что он сделал это. Тони даже удаётся улыбка, которая ощущается почти настоящей, когда он лениво машет Пеппер и вздёргивает себя из-за стола на ноги.

— Хорошая работа, команда. — беспечно комментирует он в пространство, уже направляясь к дверям. — В то же время на следующей неделе, чтобы крутить хвосты всё тем же старым козлам опять и снова? Отлично звучит, не могу дождаться.

— Тони, — произносит Пеппер тихо, но твёрдо.

Тони приостанавливается с упавшим сердцем, и, чёрт возьми, он должен был спасаться быстрее. Сейчас уже слишком поздно, этот её фирменный «хватит бегать от проблем» тон, и Тони медленно поворачивается к ней лицом.

— Ты будешь в порядке сегодня на благотворительном вечере? — вопрошает она, и выражение её лица почти умоляет его признаться, что нет, он не будет.

— В чём вопрос! — влёт рапортует Тони. Лицо сводит улыбкой, пока изнутри он весь холодеет.

Вашу мать.

 _Вашу мать,_ он совершенно забыл о сегодняшнем гала-вечере. Беспощадные вспышки камер в лицо, а за ними часы и часы рукопожатий, улыбок и игры по правилам. Всю ночь. Все эти яркие огни, какофония сотен голосов, смешанных с музыкой, запах сотен разных духов и одеколонов, и Тони _уже_ чувствует, как его головная боль эволюционирует в мигрень.

Пеппер не выглядит сколько-нибудь убеждённой. На самом деле, она смотрит на него сочувственным взглядом, пять частей которого выдают желание выяснить, когда Тони намерен сломаться, а одна часть транслирует раздражение. Это сложный взгляд, но эй, она сложная женщина.

— Всё пройдёт на отлично, — Тони не намерен сдаваться.

Он разворачивается и уходит прежде, чем его улыбка может дать трещину.

***

Кажется, Тони выпил второй бокал шампанского немного быстрее, чем следовало. Или третий. Может, и оба, но какой-то один _однозначно._

Плюс в том, что он, по крайней мере, больше _не чувствует_ молотков в голове. От них остаётся просто невнятное давление в основании черепа, а от узлов напряжения в спине — редкие жгучие уколы, напоминающие держать плечи прямо и продолжать улыбаться.

Его разум _немного_ туманится, а мысли слегка пузырятся, и это не то, что ему _нужно_ , но самое близкое из того, что он собирается получить.

И если он слишком сильно смеется над вещами, которые на самом деле не так уж смешны, говорит слишком громко и машет руками, чтобы высказать свою точку зрения, просто пытаясь занять чуть больше места, никто не задумывается над этим. Для Тони не редкость перебрать на подобных мероприятиях. В конце концов, это его вечеринка.

Свою речь он произносит без малейшей запинки, что не может не радовать. Значит, не зря он твердил свою мантру снова и снова всё время с момента бегства от проницательного взгляда Пеппер после заседания совета правления и до подготовки к вечеру.

Это легко, всё, что ему нужно делать — игнорировать ощущение всех этих глаз на нём, заставляющее кожу стягиваться мурашками, а сердце сбоить и биться вдвое чаще. Он попросту останавливает взгляд чуть выше голов и позволяет словам вылетать, дерзко улыбаясь и делая паузы для реплик или смешков во всех нужных местах. Сейчас это работает в основном мышечная память.

Всё отлично.

Когда он спускается по ступенькам позади сцены, неожиданно вступает музыка, и Тони с трудом подавляет импульс поморщиться, когда вместе с первым визгливым аккордом головная боль с новой силой ввинчивается в череп.

 _Грёбаный боже,_ почему он _всегда_ должен идти на струнный квартет?

Пульсация крови в висках приносит с собой волну тошноты — забавная новая опция. С натянутой улыбкой Тони возвращает очередной стакан, на этот раз с виски и всего лишь ополовиненный, на поднос проходящего официанта. Глубоко вдыхает, сухо сглатывает, делает еще один медленный вдох. Ничего не помогает, только кажется, что он глотает полные лёгкие несвежего воздуха, густого от запахов алкоголя и духов. Он почти чувствует _привкус_ разлитой в воздухе фальши.

Воротник рубашки слишком тугой. Сердце Тони _колотится_ , и он не может _дышать_. Ком постоянной тревожности, засевший в груди, вот-вот взорвётся самой настоящей панической атакой, и ему нужно выбираться _отсюда._

Тони бредёт вдоль стены и скрывается в первом попавшемся переходе. Тот ведёт в какой-то служебный коридор, окрашенный в тот же привычный беловатый цвет, что и множество прочих служебных коридоров в шикарных отелях по всему миру, и это прекрасно. Это — идеально.

Ему просто нужно чуть-чуть подышать.

Без сомнения, Хэппи по указанию Пеппер ждёт рядом с машиной. Тони должен перевести дух, отыскать у себя яйца, и тогда он сможет пересечь большой бальный зал и выйти к машине. Нужно убраться отсюда, и ему уже всё равно, как он будет выглядеть перед Пеппер. Он показался на публике, толкнул свою речь, его дело сделано. Теперь точно можно отправляться домой.

Но прежде чуть-чуть подышать.

— Эй, давно не виделись, Тони. — доносится из-за спины, и привалившийся к стене Тони рывком выпрямляется, подброшенный противоречивым желанием застыть и порывом бежать, и когда разворачивается на каблуках, неловко отшатываясь, уже _слишком поздно._

Тай уже рядом, нависает над ним.

Колени Тони опасно слабеют, и в паузе между судорожными вдохами Тай вжимает его спиной в стену. Знакомый до последней ноты запах его одеколона забивается в ноздри, ошеломляет, а приятная улыбка на лице резко расходится с расчётливым ищущим взглядом.

— Признаться, был удивлен, увидев тебя здесь. Думал, ты перебрался на север за остальными своими супер-друзьями, — произносит Тай светским тоном. Он говорит так, словно они посреди толпы прочих гостей вечера остановились переброситься парочкой вежливых, ничего не значащих фраз, а не медленно продвигаются вглубь коридора, пока Тони пытается выскользнуть, а Тай наступает с каждым шагом ближе, _ближе._

Тони не следовало так много пить. Он не должен был пить _вообще,_ ведь если бы сейчас голова соображала яснее, он смог бы, наверное, предпринять что-то получше бестолкового спотыкания прочь, чтобы в итоге оказаться буквально загнанным в угол.

Блядский боже. Каким непроходимым болваном он может быть.

Лицо Тая искажается в преувеличенной гримасе обиды, а голос сочится болезненной сладостью, когда он вопросительно тянет:

— О-о, да они тебя бросили?

Тони коротко втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Это ведь даже не правда, это он — тот, кто ушёл, нет причины, чтобы в груди так мучительно сжалось. Тони пытается убедить себя сказать это, глупо чувствуя, будто хочет оправдываться, но Тай не даёт ему времени:

— Тот Сияющий Тони Старк выдохся? — в голосе по-прежнему плещется жалость, в то время как улыбка становится острой и злой. — До них дошло наконец, что ты не способен ничего сделать правильно, не так ли? Долго же ты водил их всех за нос.

Тони открывает рот, должен возразить _что-нибудь,_ но Тай начинает тянуться к нему. Он не спешит, он неотвратимо-медлителен, и Тони захлопывает рот, стискивая зубы до скрипа, и сильнее вжимается в свой угол, дрожа.

— Хотя мы оба знаем правду, верно, Тони? Что даже со всеми твоими занятными игрушками и деньгами мира ты настолько никчёмен, что они _всё равно_ не хотят тебя рядом? — Тай доверительно понижает голос, будто делится важным секретом.

Его рука легко касается головы Тони, едва придерживая за затылок, пока большой палец ложится на скулу.

Тони _трясётся,_ сердце бьётся так быстро, что почти больно, а в голове слишком мутится, чтобы списывать это на выпитое. Из горла едва не вылетает болезненный звук, и Тони в отчаянии давит его.

Он не позволит Таю взять верх, _нет._

Тони просто нужно убедить свое дурацкое застывшее тело сделать хоть _что-нибудь._

Тай прищёлкивает языком, издевательски-грустно покачав головой, и рассуждает:

— Ты никогда не собирался быть _героем,_ детка, кого ты пытался одурачить? Всё, чего ты сумел добиться — причинил себе боль и получил все эти тревожные морщины, портящие твоё смазливое личико.

Тони хочет протестовать, что он _делал_ доброе дело, он пытался, мать вашу, очень пытался, но чужой палец трогает уголок глаза и движется вниз ко рту. Всё, на что Тони способен сейчас — попытаться, но не суметь сдержать вырвавшееся у него жалобное нытьё, и ухмылка Тая немедленно разъезжается шире.

— Одна-единственная вещь, для который ты когда-либо годился, да, Тони? — давит он, и остатки тепла или сочувствия, каким фальшивыми бы они ни были, растворяются. Голос холодный, жестокий, уверенный, потому что он _знает,_ что прав.

Дёрнувшись, Тони порывисто хватает воздух и начинает мотать головой, но палец Тая останавливает его, припечатывая угол рта.

— О нет, я не куплюсь на этот спектакль. Ты прекрасно знаешь, в чём правда, — цедит Тай, твёрдыми пальцами хватая Тони за нижнюю челюсть и возвращая его голову на место. — Разве ты не устал бороться сам с собой, детка? Я знаю, что тебе нужно, и мне наскучила игра в недотрогу.

Он вдавливает ноготь в губу Тони, оттягивая её. Тони просто крепче сжимает челюсти и смотрит мимо, на ухо Тая, не опуская глаза, даже если не может заставить себя встретиться с ним взглядом. Краем глаза он замечает, как усмешка Тая сползает, оставляя лицо жёстким.

— Открой этот шлюхин рот, — грубо рычит тот, и это, без сомнения, _приказ._

 _Блядство,_ Тони только и может, что упереться ладонями в стену позади себя, чтобы не дать коленям подломиться, и устоять на ногах. И он _ни хрена_ не может поделать с тем, как его рот раскрывается, и выдыхает протяжный ноющий стон.

Большой палец Тай немедленно ныряет внутрь, больно придавливая нижнюю губу к кромке зубов и вжимаясь в язык, в то время как остальные пальцы впиваются в сустав челюсти, принуждая распахнуть рот ещё _шире._ Кожа Тая имеет вкус дорогих сигар, скотча и соли, и Тони едва не давится. Он изо всех сил пытается сглотнуть лишнюю слюну, угрожающую потечь по безвольным губам, потому что меньше всего ему хочется начать пускать на себя слюни.

Тай смеется низким жестоким смехом.

— Как трогательно, тебе становится всё легче и легче, правда же, Тони? — усмехается он, царапая ногтем язык и налегая сильнее.

Тони издаёт ещё один невнятный болезненный звук от ощущения, как Тай тесно прижался к нему, и под колени снова бьёт волна мягкой слабости, хотя по спине скатывается холодок, а в животе всё ухает вниз.

В глазах влажно печёт, но Тони заставляет себя держать их открытыми. Он _знает,_ чего добивается Тай, и _не хочет этого допустить,_ но его решимость и протест не помогают заглушить жалкое хныканье, когда бедро Тая с силой вклинивается между его ног.

— Давай, ты же не хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь ещё узнал, какая ты жалкая жадная шлюха? — Тай спрашивает почти участливо, как будто _действительно_ проявляет заботу.

И он, будь он проклят, имеет над ним эту власть с того самого раза, когда они действительно были вместе, и Тони цеплялся за призрачный шанс, что Таю не будет плевать, если Тони окажется выставленным на посмешище.

Сейчас Тони не так глуп. Он усвоил урок. Он хранил свой секрет почти всю жизнь и больше никогда никому не вручит это оружие.

Но это не делает Тая менее правым.

— Тебе лучше поторопиться, — советует Тай с новой ухмылкой, безошибочно понявший, что побеждает. — Чем скорее ты опустишься на колени, как положено хорошей шлюхе, и отсосёшь, тем меньше шансов, что сюда кто-то зайдёт и обнаружит тебя с членом во рту.

Крупно вздрагивая, Тони хрипит неразборчиво, и, разумеется, точно тогда, когда Тай слегка тянет палец назад, оттягивая губу и размазывая по ней слюну.

Он _может,_ Тони запросто может сдаться. Получив желаемое, Тай скорее оставит его. Не то, чтобы Тони не знал, как отделаться от него поскорее, просто покончить с этим...

Но он не _хочет._ Не хочет Тая, не хочет влезать в это _снова_ , и, катилось бы всё оно к чёрту, он должен был просто остаться _дома._ Надо было сознаться Пеппер, что он не в порядке, что он _охуенно далёк_ от порядка.

Тай видит его колебания, его нерешительность и толкает бедром чуть сильнее, притираясь.

— А-ах... — Тони задыхается, содрогаясь всем телом, мучимый желанием жарко вспыхнуть или оледенеть. Прижимается языком к хозяйничающему во рту пальцу, одновременно желая вытолкнуть его вон или с бессильной яростью на себя лизнуть его подушечку.

Как будто ему нужно что-то _доказать._

— Правильно, Тони, — одобряюще скалится Тай, — ты знаешь, в чём ты хорош.

Будет проще, намного проще — это же _всегда_ проще! — дать Таю то, что он хочет, и Тони силится вспомнить, почему он _не должен..._

До слуха доносится собственный рыдающий всхлип, когда Тони осознаёт, как _пугающе_ близок к сабспейсу. Сейчас. Здесь. В служебном коридоре во время благотворительного вечера, только от большого пальца во рту и резких слов Тая, звенящих в ушах.

Сил хватает, чтобы оторвать руки от стены, но Тони, дезориентированный и ослабевший, вместо попытки оттолкнуть Тая в сторону, сам пытается отклониться назад, не понимая, что бежать некуда.

Взгляд Тая тяжелеет, его пальцы больно впиваются в щёку, и Тони сдерживает новый всхлип, потому что проклятый ублюдочный Тай _знает_ лучше. Он не может сказать Таю «нет», он усвоил, что от этого будет хуже, и Тони уже чувствует, как извинения вскипают внутри, даже если они бесполезны, ведь тот _знает лучше..._

...Тони пропускает момент, когда его глаза всё же закрылись, но невольно распахивает их, когда Тай внезапно делает шаг назад.

После тепла горячего тела прохлада обдавшего его воздуха как пощёчина, и Тони едва не стонет, даже когда на него накатывает облегчение. Клацнув зубами, он закрывает рот и отшатывается так резко, что больно прикладывается затылком о стену.

Секундного взгляда на лицо Тая хватает, чтобы заметить ходящие желваки на его челюсти — тот в _бешенстве_ и пытается скрыть это, и только тогда Тони понимает, что не Тай отступил. Его _оттащили._

Хэппи. Славный, чудесный Хэппи, который здесь, чтобы спасти его. Который на него странно смотрит, и Тони понятия не имеет, что происходит у него на лице, но пытается превратить это в смущённую усмешку, лениво махнув Хэппи рукой. Надеясь, что он похож на перебравшего нахрен засранца, застуканного за лизанием с подонком, с которым все друзья хором _запретили_ ему видеться.

Прикрытие так себе, но гораздо лучше, чем правда.

Хэппи всё ещё пялится на него, но Тони почти на девяносто процентов уверен, что с беспокойством. Не с подозрением. Тони просто параноик. Блядский боже, он надеется, что в нём просто говорит его паранойя.

— Эй, босс, Пеппер подумала, что тебе может понадобиться кое-какая помощь, чтобы добраться до машины, — лучезарно сообщает Хэппи, как будто не он в настоящее время удерживает Тая, заломив ему руку за спину. — Как насчет, если я просто уберу это с твоего пути и встречу тебя на месте? — Не дожидаясь ответа, Хэппи разворачивает и конвоирует Тая прочь по коридору, слегка выворачивая ему руку всякий раз, едва тот пытается дёргаться.

Это к лучшему — если бы он ждал дольше, Тони, вероятно, выдал бы что-то супер-неловкое, например, умоляя Хэппи не оставлять его одного.

Когда Тони наконец-то может втянуть воздух полной грудью, Хэппи уже ушёл. Он остался один в коридоре, и выдох вырывается протяжным рыданием. Он знает, что ему нужно двигаться, нужно уйти отсюда, но, лишённый твёрдой руки, пригвождавшей его к месту, он на ватных ногах медленно съезжает по стене на пол. Разумеется, костюм помнётся к чертям, но это последнее, о чём он думает, пряча лицо в коленях.

Чёрт, что с ним _не так?_ Ублюдок Тай прав, как Тони вообще мог подумать, что станет _героем,_ когда он даже не состоянии дать отпор своему бывшему? Всё, что ему теперь нужно сделать, это уйти, но вместо этого Тони съёжился на полу, хныча, как какой-то никчёмный ребенок, слабый и бесполезный без кого-либо, кто сказал бы ему, что делать.

Как Тай всегда говорил.

Также как его отец всегда говорил, что из него выйдет.

Неконтролируемая дрожь сотрясает тело, и Тони сильнее стискивает себя руками, судорожные вдохи обрываются рыдающими выдохами. Адреналин для «бей или беги» быстро выдыхается, потому что Тони эффектно провалил и то, и другое, и оставляет после себя пустое ощущение холода, холода, холода.

О, он в курсе, почему не может найти в себе силы подняться, не может унять чёртовы слёзы, чувствует, что разваливается на части с каждым болезненным вдохом, но Тони не хочет думать об этом. Он не может позволить себе признать это, потому что ничего не может с этим _сделать._ Здесь нет решения.

Он один. Бесполезный.

Поэтому Тони закусывает губу, крепче обнимает себя и просто пытается переждать это.

— Тони.

Он узнает голос, он даже без сознания может узнать голос Пеппер, но Тони невольно вздрагивает и пытается жаться к стене.

— Ох, _Тони,_ — произносит она, и, проклятье, должно быть, он действительно представляет собой жалкое зрелище, если она не смогла скрыть дрожь в голосе. — Ты собираешься уйти отсюда? Ты можешь встать?

Её пальцы едва касаются его плеча, и Тони удаётся не дёрнуться, но подавить новый всхлип не выходит, и он уныло кивает.

 _Чёрт возьми да,_ он ещё как хочет убраться отсюда. Он хочет домой, где наконец-то сможет свернуться калачиком и плакать на своём собственном полу, ожидая, когда чёрная дыра пустоты в его груди поглотит его целиком.

Поэтому Тони беззвучно выдыхает очередной задушенный в горле всхлип и позволяет Пеппер поднять его на ноги. Она достаёт его носовой платок и осторожно вытирает ему лицо, прежде чем повести по коридору подальше от гула праздника. Она не жалуется, когда Тони спотыкается и наваливается на неё, просто сопровождает его через боковой выход к ожидающей машине.

Как только они трогаются с места, Пеппер устраивает сжатые руки на коленях, явно стараясь не жестикулировать и не раздражать его.

— Тони, — её губы едва заметно дрожат, но тихий голос звучит твёрдо, — так больше продолжаться не может.

— Всё в порядке, — бесцветно роняет Тони, даже не зная, зачем беспокоится. Пока машина лавирует по ночным улицам, в голове начинает медленно проясняться и до него доходит, что он вляпался так, что это даже не смешно. Теперь ему ни за что не скрыть весь масштаб его «не в порядке», и тихое фырканье Пеппер говорит, что она думает то же.

— Ты ошибаешься, — её взгляд буквально вызывает его на спор. — Тони, у тебя явно один из худших случаев отказа от Дома, какой я когда-либо видела...

— _...Ты не могла бы!.._ — Тони перебивает, бросая панический взгляд в сторону передних сидений, хотя шторка, отделяющая водителя от пассажиров, закрыта. Хотя он доверяет Хэппи.

В последний раз, когда Тони по своей воле рассказывал кому-то свой секрет без того, чтобы затем _не_ огрести кучу проблем, этим кем-то был Роуди. Он усвоил урок.

Взгляд Пеппер смягчается, и Тони в миллионный раз задаётся вопросом, почему, _почему_ он не может быть таким как она. Беспроблемным. Жизнь была бы намного проще, и, возможно, у них бы двоих что-то вышло. Возможно, и нет, но ему всё равно не пришлось бы всем этим грузиться.

— Пожалуйста, — мягко просит она, — ты должен что-то сделать. Я знаю, как ты относишься к поиску нового Дома, но... — она делает паузу, и ее голос слегка прерывается, когда она продолжает: — Это _явно_ делает тебе больно, Тони, и становится только хуже. Пожалуйста.

У Тони перехватывает дыхание, и он вынужден отвернуться от её участливого взгляда. Она права, он знает, что права: от небольшого толчка он едва не соскользнул в сабспейс, а затем был бы выброшен как использованный презерватив. С трудом верится, что ему так повезло и никто не наткнулся на него с мудаком Таем, что Пеппер — единственная, кто видел его уничтоженным.

В следующий раз может и не повезти.

— Я нашла один сайт, — начинает Пеппер, а когда Тони тут же страдальчески стонет, принимается убеждать: — Клянусь, я проверила их всевозможными способами, это полностью анонимно, пока _ты_ не выберешь кого-то оттуда для встречи, и их соглашение о неразглашении составлено так, что не подкопаешься. Ты _нуждаешься_ в этом.

— Не-а, — раздраженно бурчит Тони, потому что, как бы там ни было, он _ненавидит,_ когда ему говорят, что ему _нужно._ Он сползает в кресле, пытаясь не обращать внимание, как внутри снова сжимается от беспокойства при мысли о поисках нового Дома. Начать весь этот кошмар заново. Плавали, знаем.

Тем не менее, она, как обычно, права, и Тони в ответ просто дуется, но не спорит. Он измучен до мозга костей, мышцы ноют, голова снова болит, и в этот момент он не находит слов в своё оправдание.

Он дуется сильнее, потому что скорчить рожу Пеппер намного легче, чем думать о том, на что подписался.

— Упрямишься, — обвиняет Пеппер, её губы изгибаются в нежной улыбке.

— Ты точно, но я-то с чего? — привычно ершится Тони и чувствует, как уголки губ чуть дёрнулись вверх, когда она неохотно смеётся.

Остаток пути Пеппер не заговаривает об этом. Она просто позволяет Тони по-детски ныть и дуться на неё, отвечая саркастичными взглядами, и Тони думает, что никогда не сможет объяснить ей, насколько ценит её понимание, что иногда ему нужно притвориться, что всё нормально.

Даже если он продолжает жалко сопеть и дрожать, несмотря на то, что в машине очень тепло.

Когда он отмахивается от неё в лифте, потому что сейчас единственное, к чему он стремится, — это заползти под одеяла и ещё немного поупрямиться, Пеппер мягко вжимает визитную карточку в его руку. Даже не глядя, Тони ощущает что-то, написанное на ней аккуратным, но сильным почерком. Он не может отвести взгляд от серьёзного лица Пеппер и её откровенно умоляющих глаз.

Он выдавливает улыбку, стискивает визитку вялой рукой и шагает в лифт. Пеппер внимательно наблюдает за ним, пока закрывающиеся двери не отрезают её от него, и только тогда Тони позволяет плечам сгорбиться.

***

Когда Тони наконец заканчивает утопать в жалости к себе и высовывает голову из-под кучи одеял, в которые закопался, обнаруживает, что спальня погружена в полуночный мрак, и вовсе не из-за затемнённых окон. Тони всерьёз подумывает, не заползти ли ему обратно в тёплую нору. Но он не знает, сколько ещё сможет выносить груз напряжения и беспокойства, не дающий ему свободно _дышать,_ и с обречённым вздохом тянется за своим Старкпадом на тумбочке.

Карточка, которую вручила ему Пеппер, вскоре отыскивается на полу в компании с брошенным мятым костюмом. Тони с добычей возвращается к островку комфорта в его одеяльном гнезде и вскоре действительно попадает на нужный сайт службы поиска.

Настройка профиля даётся ему относительно безболезненно, но над обязательным к заполнению чек-листом Тони зависает надолго.

С каждой прочитанной строчкой узел в груди Тони затягивается туже. Он не хочет _делать это_ снова, и скрипит зубами, вновь чувствуя уколы тепла за глазами.

Тони твёрдо напоминает себе, что у него нет _выбора._ Ему это нужно, неважно, как упорно он отрицает это. Неважно, _сколько времени своей жизни_ он потратил в попытках отмахнуться.

Ему бы стоило знать, что он никогда не преодолеет это. Какое-то время он пребывал в норме после того, как вернулся из Афганистана и окончательно выбросил Тая на обочину. Тогда Тони всерьёз думал, что оставил всё это дерьмо за бортом, особенно когда присоединился к Мстителям, думал, что сможет (по большей части) следовать приказам в бою и забивать на них в остальное время, и этого будет _достаточно_ , и никто не _узнает._

Но Тони провалил это, как проваливал всё остальное. Он сам угодил в эту яму, и теперь должен сам выбираться. Поэтому он стискивает зубы и заставляет себя листать чек-лист ниже и не думать об этом, просто не думать.

Вторая часть формы оказывается ещё более невозможной, потому что как, скажите на милость, Тони должен заполнять то, что он _хочет_ , когда он вообще не хочет вот это вот всё?

И что, чёрт возьми, он вообще должен тут указать? Для начала, какой Дом захочет иметь сабом немолодого мужика, тем более того, кто уже порядком задолбался собирать плюхи со всех сторон?

Палец Тони дрожит, не касаясь экрана, неровное дыхание грозит в любую секунду сорваться в рыдания. Он знает, что _должен_ впечатать, если хочет получить шанс на самом деле с кем-то совпасть, если хочет, чтобы его действительно выбрали. В конце концов, он знает, в чём он хорош.

Но он не _хочет_ совпадений.

Почти истерический смех пузырится в груди, когда им овладевает злое веселье и он принимается быстро тыкать в экран. Начинает заполнять оставшиеся поля с вызывающей откровенностью, и гасит новый смешок: ни единого шанса, что он кого-то зацепит.

Тони не виноват, он заполнил форму в точности так, как должен был: совершенно честно.

И когда он окончательно рехнётся в одиночестве своей лаборатории, он сможет сказать, что по крайней мере пытался.

С убитым смешком Тони жмёт на _«отправить»_ , отбрасывает планшет в ноги кровати и снова сворачивается под одеялом.

По крайней мере, он сможет говорить Пеппер, что честно пытался.

***

Сон не идёт, Тони беспокойно мечется на перекрученных простынях, глотая слёзы. Пытается выкинуть из головы звенящее эхо голоса Тая.

Когда небо начинает светлеть, Тони сдаётся и снова соскребает себя с постели.

Добрести до кухни и запустить кофемашину — вся эта бессмысленная рутина слишком знакома, чтобы отвлечь от колышущейся пустоты в груди.

Даже любимый кофе сегодня безвкусный, но Тони всё равно бездумно пялится в стену и цедит его глоток за глотком, чтобы затем потащиться назад в спальню, растирая руками лицо. Глаза ощущаются заплывшими, кожа стянутой, и Тони внезапно отказывается от планов одеться в пользу залезть обратно в кровать.

Он опережает график практически по всем пунктам, это самый большой плюс основательного погружения в работу. Он может позволить себе выходной, чтобы продолжить одинокую вечеринку жалости.

Поправляя одеяла, он отпихивает Старкпад, по-прежнему валяющийся в кровати. Потревоженный экран оживает, показывая одно новое уведомление, и Тони чувствует, как сердце глохнет в груди.

Нет.

Невозможно.

Рука Тони без участия воли тянется за планшетом; он уже знает, что там увидит, но не может остановить её.

**Найдено новое совпадение.**

Голова уже ощущалась чугунной оттого, что он провёл большую часть ночи, утопая в слезах, и сейчас Тони чувствует, как участившийся пульс тяжело отдаётся в висках. Пусть даже это вроде как имеет смысл — сервис может похвастать наибольшим процентом совпадений, _разумеется,_ не надо забывать, что понятие «совпадение» может быть растяжимым. Просто хватайте ближайшего Дома и вперёд.

В этом есть смысл, но Тони пару бесконечных секунд стынет в космическом ужасе, прежде чем заставляет себя проверить уведомление.

Он с чего-то решил, что он в безопасности. Так феерически тупо.

[ ](https://ibb.co/MC6fk3H)

В каком-то туманном оцепенении Тони пялится в профиль. Едва шевеля губами, пару раз принимается перечитывать. Неожиданно его разбирает почти истеричное хихиканье, немного сдавленное, потому что ему никак не удаётся втянуть достаточно воздуха.

— _О нет,_ — шепчет Тони сам себе в ужасе, — это _хипстер._ — у него вырывается ещё один нервный смешок, и Тони, задрав голову, громко вопрошает в пустое пространство: — Кто ещё всерьёз слушает _винил?!_

Пожалуй, самому себе Тони может признаться, что прилип к разделу _«обо мне»_ не хуже, чем железные опилки к магниту, потому что очень старательно не думает ни о чём другом. Ему до сих пор не верится, что на него кто-то клюнул, потому что вероятность этого события стремилась _к нолю._

И серьёзно, как ему не издеваться над фразой «мой саб будет заветным и обожаемым»? Забудем, что всё это чушь, кто вообще так говорит?!

По крайней мере, парень любит виски. В этом Тони с ним солидарен.

В итоге Тони смиряется, что пропасть нервозности у него в животе никуда сама собой не исчезнет, и прекращает оттягивать неизбежное, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на чек-листе. Он должен дать ответ, совпадение действительно гораздо ближе, чем он ожидал. Кажется, многое из их жёстких ограничений совпадает, и даже когда он снова пролистывает весь список, не может найти ничего особенно неприятного.

Вообще-то, это выглядит слишком гладко, чтобы быть правдой, и Тони на подлёте ловит замысел парня. Само собой, это не первый грёбаный раз, когда он наблюдал, как Дом раздавал обещаний на миллион, только чтобы полностью перевернуть сценарий, стоило кому-либо угодить в его лапы.

Ну и чёрт с ним, Тони должен встретиться с парнем всего один раз.

Ему просто нужно избавиться от бага системы, заглушить глупую неотступную _потребность,_ и тогда он продержится ещё пару лет. Вероятно.

Вероятно, он хотя бы сможет убедительно _притворяться,_ что он снова в порядке.

И даже если парень решит сходу показать свое истинное лицо, его заявленный опыт, наверное, _вроде как_ должен гарантировать, что он знает, что делает. А это уже кое-что.

Тони почти удаётся придавить тревогу, узлом стянувшую грудь, убеждая себя, что это _не_ обязательно обернётся очередной катастрофой, когда до него вдруг доходит, что всё это _неважно._

Совпадение не равно дерьмовому концу света, если на самом деле парень не нацелен встречаться, потому что на кой бы ему сдался Тони?! Тони — просто попользованный саб, находящийся не с той стороны от сороковника, его форма — в основном перечисление вещей, которые он делать _не будет,_ а его профиль совсем не фонтан.

Он вынужден напомнить себе, что в точности этого он и _искал._ У Тони нет причин ощущать себя так, будто он бесконечно проваливается сквозь матрас и пол прямиком в тартарары, и уж точно его сердце не должно пытаться выскочить вон через горло.

Со стоном отвращения Тони отталкивает планшет и в порыве отрицания валится спиной в скомканные одеяла, прижимая ладони к глазам.

Кретин. Полный кретин.

Ворча, он роняет на лицо подушку, снова натягивает одеяло, обустраиваясь, чтобы всласть предаться унынию, ненавидя себя за это, когда планшет неожиданно издаёт перезвон, который Тони никогда прежде не слышал.

Требуется миллисекунда, чтобы сообразить, что это, должно быть, дало о себе знать новое приложение, и он невольно дёргается сесть до того, как понимает, что делает.

У него новое сообщение.

Тони какое-то время невидяще смотрит в экран, прежде чем его ударяет осознание, и он даже не _пытается_ анализировать дикую мешанину противоречивых мыслей, вертящихся в голове, когда поднимает трясущуюся руку, чтобы снова ткнуть в экран.

Безусловно, первой мыслью мелькнуло, что это какая-то ошибка. Или шутка.

Но, как бы он ни старался, в коротком сообщении не отыскивается ни капли насмешек, и за ним не следует сразу ещё сообщение из серии _«упс, не туда»_ или что-то подобное, так что... Тони остаётся один на один с фактом, что этот хипстер столетия в самом деле пишет _ему._

Тони так поглощён укладыванием этого в голове, что едва замечает, как пальцы тут и там прикасаются к экрану, пока не нажимает «отправить».

Хорошо, что Тони один, потому что вырвавшееся у него от ужаса стенание точно навело бы кого-нибудь на мысль, что его убивают особо бесчеловечным способом. Чёрт возьми, если бы ПЯТНИЦА не могла мониторить его жизненно важные показатели и не знала, что он не намерен скончаться, а только немного драматизирует, к нему бы уже мчалась бригада медиков.

А если _серьезно,_ Тони не может поверить, что собственные пальцы оказались такими предателями. Это вышло откровенно, слишком откровенно и, надо сказать, довольно жалко. Непрерывно кривясь от уверенности, что уже всё запорол, он спешно набирает продолжение, не в силах остановиться.

«О да, сто баллов тебе, Старк! Замечательно всё исправил, очень умнó, — Тони мысленно закатил глаза. — Знаменитое старковское обаяние в действии. Кому _не захочется_ повстречать эту ходячую самокритичную катастрофу?»

Очевидно, Столетний чувак не входит в число желающих, потому что больше сообщений нет.

Спустя десять минут гипнотизирования экрана Тони ловит себя на том, что на полном серьёзе _ожидает_ ответа, как какой-нибудь хатико, и с раздражением отбрасывает планшет.

Что с ним _не так?_ Он ведь даже не _хотел_ этого, и продолжает не хотеть, и всё же привет, уколы идиотского чувства ненужности.

Тони так решительно срывается с кровати, что запутывается в покрывале и летит стреноженный на пол. Нелепый пируэт спасает его от падения, и он снова невероятно рад, что рядом нет никого.

И если эта мысль также немного отдаёт горечью, что ж, это просто ещё одна вещь, которую следует отбросить подальше и игнорировать.

Тревога, с которой он боролся всю ночь в промежутках между приливами беспокойного сна, снова закручивается в груди, становится трудно дышать, и Тони неосознанно принимает решение двигаться.

Ему просто нужно отвлечься, не позволять себе больше думать об этом, поэтому он натягивает застиранные джинсы, видавшую виды футболку и ретируется в лабораторию.

Если он проведет весь день, валяясь в постели, как изначально планировал, его мысли продолжат вхолостую крутиться _вокруг этого,_ пока мозг не вскипит. С бóльшим успехом он мог бы извлечь выгоду из того обстоятельства, что его головная боль взяла тайм-аут.

И если Тони решает непременно захватить с собой в лабораторию свой Старкпад, то это просто потому, что он может понадобиться ему для работы. Это его легенда, и он её придерживается.

Он мог бы заняться самообманом, убеждая себя, что не ждет ответа как манны небесной, но когда планшет вновь знакомо чирикает, мозг Тони с болезненной точностью фиксирует, что прошло ровно три часа и несколько минут сверх того, и Тони ни черта не может унять своё сердце, встрепенувшееся в глупой надежде.

Возможно, Пеппер права насчёт того, что ему нужно чаще выходить из дома, разговаривать с людьми, которые технически _не_ являются его служащими. Или его ботами.

Она никогда _не должна узнать._

Руки Тони почти не дрожат, когда он выуживает Старкпад из кармана. То, что он видит, вызывает у него недоверчивое хмыканье.

_«Зубастый и языкатый»,_ ага, это определенно _местами_ о нём, фыркает Тони про себя. Он почти готов настаивать, что слово, которое ищет парень, это «противный», но полагает, что если он хочет сохранить хотя бы мизерный шанс на успех всего предприятия, ему не следует слишком упорствовать.

Нет. Не то чтобы он реально _горел желанием_ добиться этого, твёрдо напоминает он себе.

Не так. Он не _настолько_ изголодался по живому теплу, чтобы какому-то фриковатому Дому, любящему его _«искру»_ , удалось заставить его размякнуть, упасть на спину и задёргать лапками.

Не _настолько_.

Может быть, самую малость.

Тони волевым усилием гонит эти мысли и чувства прочь, и печатает первое, что приходит на ум.

На это Тони не может сдержать тихий смех: кажется, этот парень в самом деле из Бруклина, он даже пишет с местным выговором, и Тони ловит себя на том, что уже фантазирует, как это звучит вживую. Он совершенно точно уверен, что раньше его никогда не называли «дорогушей», и он не совсем понимает, что с этим делать.

Он также не знает, что делать с улыбкой, пытающейся растянуть его губы, с незнакомым оптимизмом, робко трогающим грудь изнутри, поэтому целиком переключается на набор ответа.

Чёрт подери, Тони _не_ это имел ввиду. Наверное, перед ответом стоило пораскинуть мозгами получше.

Или _всё же_ имел ввиду, и сейчас просто бегает сам от себя, не желая сознаться.

Одно из двух.

Тони падает на табуретку, закусывая губу, пальцы повисают над экраном, пока он пытается придумать достойный ответ.

Он мог бы сказать «нет» и разом положить этому конец. Вероятно, конец всему разговору, и Тони изо всех сил старается игнорировать подступающее при этой мысли разочарование.

В конце концов, встреча с Домом — как бы _смысл_ всей затеи. И этот Человек столетия кажется... на удивление _не_ таким уж отвратным. Он не выходил из себя и не переставал отвечать, когда Тони не мог удержаться от шпилек, и, надо сказать, это намного лучше, чем ожидалось.

Внезапно Тони понимает, что порядочно времени просто пялился в свой телефон, и очень скоро промедление станет неловким, если уже не стало. Нужно _как-то_ отреагировать.

Вау. Окей. Это... раньше, чем Тони ожидал. Не то чтобы он до конца представлял, чего ожидал, может быть, как-нибудь на следующей неделе, но точно не _завтра._

Может, это и к лучшему: если сам _Тони Старк_ станет тем, кто соскочит со сделки, наверное, лучше разобраться с этим скорее.

К тому же, это он вроде как до последней минуты оттягивал поиски Дома.

Проще с этим покончить.

***

Когда Тони как бы между прочим сообщает Пеппер, что собирается занять на день один из посетительских офисов, замешательство в её молчании ощущается почти _осязаемым._

— У тебя есть собственный офис, — медленно напоминает она, словно закономерно обеспокоена его странной забывчивостью.

— Да, но я не собираюсь встречать случайного парня с улицы в _моём_ офисе, — отвечает Тони, закатывая глаза, хотя он один в лаборатории и вокруг никого, чтобы оценить экспрессию по достоинству, — что если он начнёт хватать моё барахло?

— Почему ты... _о!_ О боже мой, ты кого-то нашёл?!

Следует отдать должное умнице Пеппер, не замедлившей сложить все кусочки. А вот что возмутительно, так это неприкрытое возбуждение и облегчение в её голосе, заставляющее его ощущать себя кем-то пушистым и тёплым. Он почти рад, что решился на это, — хотя бы ради того, чтобы Пеппер перестала мотать себе нервы из-за него.

— Да, да, давай _сбавим_ обороты, — фыркает Тони, потому что понятия не имеет, как всё пройдет, и последнее, что ему нужно — чувствовать, как он подводит её, если затея провалится с треском.

— Верно, — быстро отзывается Пеппер, возвращая корректный профессиональный тон, и, без шуток, она действительно лучшая. — Во вспомогательных офисах сейчас никому не назначено, весь этаж в твоём распоряжении.

— Отлично, — подытоживает Тони, но он почти уверен, что голос выдаёт его мандраж с головой.

Теперь ему просто нужно отправить парню сообщение, а затем он сможет как следует посходить с ума.

***

На следующий день, когда время неумолимо переваливает за 6:30, Тони в холодном поту, с нервами, натянутыми до тошноты, безостановочно кружит по офису, подхваченный гремучей смесью тревоги и надежды.

В попытке переключиться он уже обошел весь офис, точнее, скорее люкс, но это не помогло. С другой стороны, он обнаружил бриллиантовую серёжку, застрявшую в сливе раковины в примыкающей ванной комнате, чью-то пустую фляжку в задней части ящика тумбочки, и был приятно удивлен тем, насколько хорошо укомплектован мини-холодильник, даже когда никто им не пользуется.

Его пиджак уже перекинут через спинку стула, но Тони всё ещё слишком жарко, будто его кожа внезапно сделалась тесной, сердце в клетке рёбер колотится так, что почти больно.

Это было ошибкой. Он должен отменить это всё это, он должен —

Когда телефон вибрирует сообщением, Тони дёргается так сильно, что едва не выпрыгивает из кожи. Замешкавшись, моментально вспотевшими руками неловко вытаскивает телефон, и увиденное заставляет его хохотнуть про себя.

Тони в курсе, что улыбается своему телефону несмелой колеблющейся улыбкой, если так можно сказать о выражении, — он не уверен в том, что _чувствует_ по этому поводу.

В каждом разговоре с Человеком столетия, даже в самом коротком, этот парень был забавным, дружелюбным и... _привлекательным._ Для Тони это всё чертовски усложняет, потому что тот не должен был быть привлекательным, в лучшем случае быть терпимым, и теперь, теперь Тони не знает, что _чувствовать._

Что, если это _не_ кончится полной катастрофой? Вероятно, так будет. Но что, если _нет?_

Раздается стук в дверь, и Тони внезапно обнаруживает, что во рту слишком пересохло, чтобы сказать «войдите». Кажется, он вообще не может выдавить из себя ни звука. Но несколько мгновений спустя это теряет значение, потому что дверь открывается, и он цепенеет на полушаге, переставая существовать, когда пелена страха отсекает его от реальности.

Потому что на пороге торчит _Джеймс Грёбаный Барнс,_ стивов лучший-друг-навек, с которым Тони пересёкся всего один раз, и о да, он также _убил его родителей,_ и что за _херня_ здесь творится?

Это последний вздох Гидры, чтобы прикончить его?

Или, может, они нацелились похитить его, это довольно популярный сценарий, а потом использовать как оружие.

Так же, как они проделали это с Барнсом.

Конечно, Стив клялся и божился, что Барнсу лучше, что тот просто хочет построить себе новую жизнь и чтобы его оставили в покое, но Стив скрывал, что это Барнс убил родителей Тони, пока не прижало. Так что Тони чувствует, что имеет право на здоровый скептицизм.

Проклятье.

Он не может пошевелиться, забыл, как надо дышать, потому что серьезно — что за херня тут творится?!

Ему остаётся лишь беспомощно пялиться, как двигаются губы Барнса, когда тот что-то спрашивает, слова тянутся искажённо, будто проходят сквозь толщу воды, а не через неожиданно ставшее слишком маленьким пространство офиса, так мучительно близко. Барнс коротко шагает вперед, и звон в ушах нарастает вместе с гулом крови в венах и собственным хриплым дыханием, почти оглушая.

Тони отшатывается, движимый чистым инстинктом, резкий вдох едва не рвёт ему лёгкие. Внезапно останавливается, налетев бёдрами на что-то твёрдое, и с новой вспышкой страха осознает, что прижался к столу, и больше некуда отступать.

_Пойманный._

Барнс продолжает говорить, и Тони цепляется за мысль, что это в некотором роде гарантия, что тот здесь не по его душу. Тони бы рассмеялся на это, если бы смог совладать со своим сбитым дыханием.

Потому что Баки Барнс — Зимний Солдат. Зимний Солдат опасен. Эрго, Тони в опасности. Здесь нет другого чёртова объяснения, которое имело бы смысл.

Каждая часть его тела словно вопит бежать, спрятаться, но он не может двинуться, не может думать, только втягивать воздух и дрожать, дрожать и _дрожать._

— Старк, _Тони,_ мне нужно, чтобы ты сел, — Барнс приказывает, и сосредоточиться на самих словах всё ещё трудновато, но повелительный тон его голоса чёткий, ясный и недвусмысленный, как и жест, которым он указывает на диван в углу комнаты.

Даже если прямо сейчас сесть видится довольно хорошей идеей, Тони как бы ненавидит, что подчинился без малейших раздумий. Колени дрожат, и через несколько нетвёрдых шагов он не столько садится на диван, сколько падает, вжимаясь в угол, словно надеясь там спрятаться.

Барнс произносит что-то ещё, но Тони вроде как потерял связь с окружающим. Перед глазами плывёт, дыхание слишком поверхностное, в пересохшем горле першит, и единственное, на что он способен, это кивнуть, надеясь, что это правильная реакция, потому что панический страх продолжает стягивать грудь, выжимая тихий скулёж.

Он не знает, сколько времени проходит, когда онемелый мозг фиксирует действительность вспышками: вот Барнс совсем близко напротив, опускает плед на его плечи, вот Барнс на коленях перед диваном и — какая-то бесконечно отстранённая часть Тони признаёт — выглядит чуть менее устрашающим, протягивая Тони открытую бутылку воды.

Тони старается, он _изо всех сил_ старается быть хорошим и выпить, потому что пусть его мозг и тормозит сейчас на девяносто процентов, оставшихся десяти с избытком хватает удерживать мысль, что он должен выполнять всё, что велит Дом перед ним. Но он так трясется, что у него не выходит, вода течёт по подбородку и, без сомнений, заливает рубашку.

Он снова скулит, съёживаясь и сильнее припадая к подлокотнику. Он смутно осознает, что у него вырываются какие-то слова, и, иисусе, лучше им быть извинениями, потому что всё его тело напрягается в ожидании удара, который, он _знает,_ последует неминуемо.

Вместо этого, сбивая с толку, рука Барнса ложится на колено, несильно сжимая. Голос мягкий и ободряющий, когда он снова предлагает воды, командные нотки в его тоне звучат... ласково?.. как прикосновения тёплого пледа, согревающего плечи.

Тони снова наклоняется вперёд, и, стараясь _не_ выглядеть по-дурацки, глотает из бутылки. Прохладная вода действительно чудесно смягчает горящее горло. Происходящее ничуть не проясняется, поскольку Барнс принимается кормить его фруктами, нарезанными кубиками, и кусочками шоколада, но, без дураков, это помогает, поэтому Тони _не_ планирует жаловаться.

К тому же, до этого он слишком нервничал, чтобы поесть, и теперь даже немного пищи помогает усмирить бурчанье в желудке. И ладно, отлично, спокойное ободрение Барнса тоже значит немало. Что-то в груди Тони, наконец, начинает расслабляться от тёплого: «Ты так хорошо справляешься, сахарный, сделай для меня несколько славных маленьких вдохов».

Всё, что ему нужно делать — просто выполнять то, что озвучивает Барнс. Жевать фрукты, потягивать воду, медленно дышать. Повторить.

Тони не знает, как долго приходит в себя, но стены вроде перестали крениться, дыхание почти успокоилось, сердце перестало ощущаться так, будто вот-вот пробьётся сквозь свою клетку, но когда Барнс отдаляется, усаживаясь на пятки, Тони неожиданно становится холодно.

Небольшой контейнер с остатками фруктами остается на коленях у Тони. Бросая короткие взгляды на Барнса, он вылавливает оттуда последние кусочки и, наконец, смахивает капли пролитой воды с подбородка.

Теперь, когда в голове немного прояснилась, Тони наконец-то в состоянии охватить то, что на самом деле здесь происходит, и позже, когда его почти покидает ощущение, что он может развалиться на части в любую секунду, находит это даже занятным. Из всех Домов в Нью-Йорке он просто был обязан налететь на Баки Грёбаного Барнса.

Но это не объясняет одного — почему Барнс всё ещё здесь, в свою очередь наблюдает за Тони пристальным и, кажется, слегка настороженным взглядом, яркие и любопытные серо-голубые глаза наводят на мысль о штормовом море. Почему на плечах у Тони неожиданно мягкий плед с дивана, на языке послевкусие шоколада, а в воздухе едва уловимый запах машинного масла и старых надёжных инструментов, и всё из перечисленного замечательным образом успокаивает. 

Он всегда слышал, что Зимний Солдат был умён.

Этот Баки Барнс тоже не промах.

Он задается вопросом, сколько Солдата остаётся в голове Барнса, что именно тот видит, глядя на Тони.

— Почему ты это сделал? — внезапно выпаливает Тони, потому что это единственная не поддающаяся осмыслению вещь, а Тони терпеть не может чего-то не понимать. Какого чёрта Барнс вообще тут торчит, не говоря уже о том, чтобы носиться со случайно подвернувшемся сабом, таким фиговым, что расклеился в тот же момент, как увидел Дома.

(Не просто какого-то Дома, а Баки Грёбаного Барнса.)

От вопроса Барнс хмурится, и Тони снова приходится подавить импульс вздрогнуть.

— Позаботился о тебе, ты об этом? —переспрашивает тот, хмурясь сильнее, когда Тони судорожно кивает. — Потому что ты в этом нуждался; видать, приступ тревоги или паники, без понятия. Я не мог тебя так оставить. Так не делается.

_Так не делается._

Боже, это так похоже на Стива, что почти заставляет его улыбнуться. Мальчики 40-х с их доморощенной искренней серьёзностью и милыми улыбками.

Но это всё равно звучит тарабарщиной.

— Но я не твой саб, — Тони чувствует самоубийственную необходимость напомнить и смаргивает смехотворные злые слёзы отчаяния, вскипевшие под веками при этих словах.

Он предвидел, что это не сработает, нет смысла расстраиваться. Нет смысла дать вырваться нытью, которое снова горько разбухает где-то в горле. У него, мать вашу, тут не слёзонапорная Башня.

На это Барнс коротко приподнимает бровь и качает головой: 

— Да без разницы. Я был бы паршивым Домом, если бы не позаботился о сабе у себя под носом, которому плохо. Если кому-то плохо передо мной, я помогу.

Ладно. Это близко не то, чего ожидал Тони.

Он суёт в рот еще кусочек шоколада, чтобы не сболтнуть, что он этого не _понимает,_ что, если на то пошло, это его ещё _больше_ запутало. Потому что по его опыту, Домам обычно класть на то, что кто-то там пострадает. И они, _безусловно,_ не заморачиваются с помощью незнакомому сабу. 

Тони тяжело вздыхает, внезапно почувствовав себя опустошенным до самого дна. Неимоверным усилием пытается вернуть свою маску на место, но чувствует, что не очень-то преуспевает. Пробная улыбка ощущается слабой и неуверенной, и ему ничуть не помогает то обстоятельство, что он не может заставить себя выдержать взгляд Барнса дольше секунды.

— Окей, ты выполнил годовую норму добрых дел, можешь идти, — выдаёт Тони, кивая в сторону двери, совершенно неубедительный в попытке изобразить беззаботный тон.

Барнс хмурится и приходит в движение, но вместо того, чтобы встать, усаживается на пол, скрестив ноги, и выглядит так, будто теперь сдвинуть его с места может только хорошая порция динамита.

— Хочешь, чтобы я _ушёл?_ — уточняет он всё тем же негромким успокаивающим голосом, с которым Тони не знает, _что_ делать. — Я не хочу оставлять тебя одного, пока ты такой вздрюченный.

Тони очень хочется огрызнуться, что он не _вздрюченный_ , но руки в самом деле заметно дрожат, а груди что-то тянет, поэтому он молча мотает головой и снова отводит взгляд.

Господи, он действительно облажался даже хуже, чем мог вообразить, а до этого явно схалтурил, когда запихивал всю эту надоедливую надежду подальше, и теперь чувствует, как она увядает внутри, оставляя привычную пустоту. Вот вам и поиски Дома. Ему точно стоило быть поумнее.

— Я говорил, что ты не захочешь такого саба, как я, — с горечью бормочет он, сглатывая медный вкус разочарования и твердо говоря себе, что _не_ собирается пустить слезу перед Барнсом.

Тот издает тихий звук, словно расстроен, и Тони снова не может не вздрогнуть, совсем чуть-чуть.

— Вот здесь ты _не_ прав, дорогуша, — мурлычет Барнс своим успокаивающим низким и ласковым голосом. — Ты забавный, умный и добрый, и делаешь для всех море добрых вещей, больше, чем людям известно. 

Он негромко смеётся, и Тони невольно прикипает к нему взглядом, заинтригованный, но больше растерянный, потому что в смехе нет ни тени насмешки. — Для меня будет честью иметь тебя сабом, поверь. — Барнс сопровождает слова тёплой и почти _многообещающей_ улыбкой, от которой его лицо светится, и это прямой наводкой поражает Тони точно в грудь.

Тони чувствует, как щёки _теплеют_ от всех этих чёртовых признаний, под пристальным взглядом Барнса быстро отводит глаза, задавив нервное хихиканье от мелькнувшей непрошенной мысли, что, ох, _вот_ как _«дорогуша»_ звучит вживую.

Кажется, впервые в жизни Тони нахрен растерял все слова.

Он даже не знает, с чего начать. Бездумно разглядывает свои пальцы, подрагивающие на коленях, и в сознании лениво толкается мысль, что, может статься, в самом начале он так ударился в панику, что теперь лежит в отключке и смотрит какую-то дикую галлюцинацию. Это на самом деле многое объясняет.

— Послушай, — шепчет Барнс и улыбается кошачьей улыбкой, когда Тони снова вскидывает на него взгляд, — почему бы тебе не обмозговать всё как следует пару дней и не написать мне, когда решишь, чего хочешь? Никакого давления.

Похоже, он ждёт какой-то ответ, но Тони не может разжать челюсти, опасаясь, что вместо слов позорно разрыдается. Он попросту бессловесно кивает, и этого оказывается достаточно.

Барнс начинает вставать, но замирает на половине движения, и в голосе по-прежнему сквозит тёплое беспокойство, когда он спрашивает: 

— С тобой всё хорошо? Если я уйду, справишься?

Чтобы заговорить, Тони вынужден прочистить горло, но всё равно выходит ужасно сипло и грубо:

— Ага, порядок. Всего лишь подняться в пентхаус. — Барнс кивает, но выглядит до конца убеждённым, поэтому Тони тянет губы в бледной улыбке и очень старается выглядеть обнадеживающе. — Всё будет окей.

Барнс пару секунд проводит в раздумьях, затем пружинисто вскакивает на ноги. Он снова колеблется, стоя перед диваном и выглядя на удивление неловко и неуверенно для такого мощного человека, словно не может сообразить, что сделать или сказать, и эй, их таких здесь уже двое.

Барнс улыбается с нервным смешком, который не имеет права быть таким очаровательным, и Тони снова вынужден отвернуться, потому что у него ужасное чувство, что щёки снова начинают теплеть.

Он слышит, как Барнс быстро прощается, и когда снова поднимает голову, его уже нет.

Все всегда говорили, что Зимний Солдат был призраком.

Тони забирается на диван с ногами, натягивает на себя плед, ссутулившись, прячет лицо в коленях и наконец-то даёт волю накопившимся слезам.

***

Тони не знает, сколько времени после ухода Барнса проводит на диване, с переменным успехом пытаясь прогнать дрожь, но достаточно много, чтобы за окнами совсем потемнело.

В полной прострации втаскивает себя в пентхаус, не раздеваясь, заползает в постель, и если напоследок у него вырывается ещё парочка насморочных всхлипов, это остаётся только между ним и ПЯТНИЦЕЙ.

Он спит почти половину суток и просыпается, моргая в недоумении от яркого солнечного света, струящегося через окна. В голове прозрачная ясность, какой давно не было. Мысль, что он почти забыл это состояние, честно говоря, неслабо удручает.

Под рёбрами сидит скованность, в глаза будто насыпан горячий песок, но, по крайней мере, нет головной боли. Тони почти готов признать, что вчерашняя ужасно постыдная лажа этого стоила.

В уведомлениях ожидаемо висит несколько пропущенных звонков и сообщений, в основном, от Пеппер, желающей знать, как всё прошло. Удивляет _другое_ — у него есть несколько новых сообщений от Человека столетия, и ага, теперь Тони полностью всекает прикол этого ника. Весьма остроумно.

Он должен собрать яйца в горсть и залезть в сообщения, заранее уверенный, что увидит, как Барнс съехал с темы. По понятным причинам решил, что дефектный саб далёк от предела мечтаний и не стоит того, чтобы связываться с _Тони Старком._

Тони честно не может его за это винить, _он и сам_ почти каждый день не хочет иметь дел с Тони Старком.

Когда он всё же заставляет себя открыть приложение, желая положить всему конец, будто одним махом сорвать пластырь, у него перехватывает дыхание.

У Тони уходит почти час, чтобы просто решить, _как_ он хочет на это ответить, и полдня спустя он всё ещё работает на отправкой собственного сообщения.

Взмокшими руками роняет телефон обратно на стол, затем наклоняется и ложится лбом на прохладную поверхность, тяжело дыша.

Пути назад больше нет.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прошёл уже год, и Баки думал, что к этому времени ему полегчает. Но беспокойство и бессонница становятся все хуже и хуже, и он не знает, как долго продержится с таким уровнем ПТСР.
> 
> Только проблема не в этом.

_Он не знает, где он, **кто** он._

_Всё вокруг белое, холодное и стерильное._

_Кровь стекает с его пальцев, звук падающих капель эхом разносится в пустоте, наполняя уши._

_Тяжёлый запах меди достигает ноздрей, густо и горько оседает на языке, когда он сглатывает, чувствует, как медный привкус обволакивает горло._

_Белое вспыхивает молниями, крики распарывают пространство вокруг, отражаясь и сталкиваясь до тех пор, пока он не перестаёт слышать своё дыхание и мысли._

_Чёрное росчерками брызг на стенах и на коже, маской лежит вокруг глаз, запечатывает рот словно пасть и нет, нет, нет_

_Уберите это._

_Уберите **это!**_

_Красное вспыхивает под веками, и он чувствует это липкое мокрое, как кровь, как ужас вокруг._

Баки толчком просыпается, надсадно хрипя, металлический кулак сжат, разорванные простыни лохмами свисают сквозь пальцы. Он скользкий от испарины и дрожащий, кожа как лёд, голова вот-вот лопнет в тисках раскалённой красной агонии.

Рухнув обратно на влажные простыни, закрывает глаза рукой и борется за каждый обдирающий вдох сквозь пережатое паникой горло.

Он не поймёт: он вот-вот задохнётся или сблюёт, но и то, и другое одинаково скверно, поэтому он заставляет себя сосредоточиться на биении крови в ушах и под этот счёт дышать глубоко и медленно так, как может.

_Контролируйте Актив! Восстановите **контроль!**_

Он вновь содрогается всем телом, наружу рвётся рыдающий жалобный вой, но он глушит его, прижимая к зубам металлический кулак. Горький вкус отзывается волной дрожи в хребте.

Прошёл год с того дня в Вашингтоне, когда Стив сказал ему отбросить это, но кошмарам плевать, они продолжают преследовать.

Он не уверен, что когда-нибудь освободится от них.

Он лежит так, пока пот не высыхает на коже, а дыхание не становится снова размеренным. Иногда он ненавидит, что теперь у него нет такого контроля, каким он обладал в бытность Активом, но он с радостью пожертвует всем грёбаным контролем на свете, чтобы больше не быть чудовищем.

Устало фыркнув, потирает рукой лицо и сквозь пальцы кидает взгляд на старый будильник возле кровати.

3:27 утра

Он находит, что это время ничуть не хуже любого другого, чтобы встать.

Всё равно он больше не спит. Усталая опустошённость стала привычной, будто из него выскоблили всё, что делало его человеком, и заменили машиной, роботом... _имуществом._

Как бы ему ни хотелось обратного, это всё ещё сидит внутри него.

Откинув простыни, он с силой прочёсывает пальцами волосы, вдох-выдох, закрывает глаза, за мгновенье пересиливает себя, чтобы подняться с постели и скинуть испорченные влажные тряпки.

Продранная простыня отправляется в мусорное ведро, остальное в стиральную машину к пропотевшей спортивной одежде, которая лежит там с прошлой ночи. Закончив, он натягивает толстовку и худи, старые прорехи на ткани привычны и утешительны.

Его кроссовки так же потрёпаны, как вся одежда, но его это не заботит — всё, что у него есть, из секонд-хенда.

Много, _много_ воды утекло с тех пор, когда он заботился о своей внешности, но _того_ его — смазливого компанейского модника и ловеласа давно уже нет.

Иногда он задается вопросом, узнал бы он-прежний себя нынешнего.

Он выскальзывает из двери своего пристанища в ночь, на улицах мокнут отсветы красных и жёлтых огней города.

Подобно ему, город никогда не спит.

Влажный воздух холодит лицо, когда он бежит трусцой в устойчивом темпе, ноги шаг за шагом несут его вперёд, оставляя позади кварталы бетона. Дышится ровно, но мыслями он блуждает в лабиринтах кошмаров. 

В последнее время они приходят всё чаще и чаще, разбивая и без того непродолжительный сон и оставляя его напряжённым и беспокойным в дневные часы жизни. Или, ну, _более_ напряженным и беспокойным, чем обычно.

Даже парни из мастерской начали что-то подмечать, при том, что эмоционально они тупее стога сена.

У него нет догадок, _почему_ кошмары учащаются, или почему его настроение напрочь дерьмовое, и, видать, ему ничего не исправить.

Он несколько раз говорил с Сэмом и даже со Стивом, пытался изменить свою диету и пить меньше кофе (хотя не то чтобы кофеин так уж сильно влиял на него после сыворотки), и всё же он _постоянно_ чувствует себя на грани.

Зубы ноют после того, как он стискивает их во сне, а потом и в течение дня, мышцы шеи скованы и болят. Ему часто хочется плакать, но воспалённые глаза сухи, будто он дни напролёт без сна следит за мишенью.

Он не всё помнит со времени, проведенного в Гидре, но в памяти отпечаталось _это_ — бесконечное ожидание идеального момента для выстрела, миг сухого удовлетворения от хорошо проделанной работы, когда цель уничтожена. Теперь ему тошно видеть в кошмарах неизвестных людей, то мёртвых и неподвижных, то окровавленных и умоляющих.

Неважно, как далеко и как быстро он убегает, ему не оторваться от своих демонов.

Он бежит, пока солнце не всходит, и одежда не темнеет от пота, пока улицы не начинают кишеть костюмами с Уолл-стрит и продавцами хот-догов, а воздух не полнится гудением сотен клаксонов и возгласами легионов водителей такси.

Город живёт и дышит вокруг него, но сейчас он онемел и оглох внутри своей оболочки, снаружи просто белый шум.

Он налегает плечом на дверь и трижды проворачивает ключ налево в заедающем замке, пока тот не расклинит и не впустит его. Он редко даёт себе труд запирать дверь — здесь не так много ценного, и любого, достаточно безмозглого, чтобы вломиться к нему, ожидает неприятный конец.

Он мокнет под душем, жарит с полдюжины яиц и глотает протеиновый коктейль, затем натягивает рабочее и ближе к семи снова выходит за дверь. Дорога к работе запружена спешащими в школу детишками и их мамашами в штанах для йоги, болтающими со своими подругами.

Старый район уже не такой, как раньше.

Он не знает своих соседей и даже не очень-то _стремится_ узнать. Они не знают, кто он, и это его устраивает. Большинство полагает, что его рука такая из-за войн на Ближнем Востоке, и он не торопится разуверять их.

Лучше _это,_ чем правда.

В 7:32 он отпирает гаражную дверь и щёлкает выключателем. Верхние люминесцентные лампы мерцают, потрескивая, затем одна за другой загораются со слабым гудением, неразличимым для людей с обычным слухом, но у Баки каждый раз сводит зубы.

Он врубает кофеварку и открывает древний разбитый ноутбук, доставшийся мистеру Блэйку от внуков после того, как они уронили его и контрольным залили клавиатуру Ред Буллом. Он трижды чинился с тех пор, как Баки устроился сюда почти год назад, но старик не хочет тратиться на новый.

Пока оба аппарата пробуждаются к жизни, он переходит через улочку к панадерии и приветственно машет Кармине, заводящей тесто для обеденного эмпанадас-ажиотажа. Луис наполняет контейнер россыпью сладкой выпечки — бесо и боррахито однозначные фавориты у Баки, — и, подмигивая, прибавляет сверх того ещё два пирожка, бесплатно.

Баки кивает обоим и украдкой суёт в банку у кассы полтинник, когда ни один из владельцев не смотрит.

Их сын Джанкарло учится в колледже, первый в своей семье, а у Баки больше денег, чем можно потратить, с тех пор, как Стив отдал ему половину жалованья, выплаченного армией после пробуждения в будущем.

Это немного, но он делает, что в его силах.

Он помнит дни, когда едва сводил концы с концами, и ночи, когда не мог уснуть оттого, что живот казался сосущей дырой, а голод когтями терзал кишки так, что хотелось плакать.

Но это означало больше еды для Стиви, и он никогда не жалел, что отказывался от неё, чтобы сохранить жизнь своему лучшему другу.

Он много о чём жалеет, но не об этом.

Когда он возвращается в гараж, в воздухе плывёт тёплый аромат кофе — с глубокими нотами лесного ореха и какао, которые, он точно уверен, никто больше не улавливает.

Он вспоминает дни со Стивом в их старой квартирке, когда они по несколько дней подряд заваривали одни и те же опивки, пытаясь растянуть на подольше. У солдат кофе был горьким и чёрным, как ночь, достаточно крепким, чтобы прожечь дыру в ваших кишках, и идеально годящимся, чтобы держать людей на ногах, пока не подстрелит какой-нибудь не вовремя подвернувшийся треклятый наци-снайпер.

Если и можно сказать что-то доброе о будущем, то это прямо таки _сногсшибательный_ выбор кофе. Теперь такой выбор _всего,_ полки и полки еды в магазинах, всегда ломящиеся, всегда открытые и сияющие как маяк, притягивающий людей.

Когда в дни после Вашингтона он впервые рискнул зайти в магазин, стоял там в благоговении, со слезами на глазах от вида пирамид фруктов и овощей, бесконечных рядов сухофруктов, и нигде никаких признаков нормирования.

Загоревшись перепробовать всё, он скупил все фрукты, на которые упал взгляд. Названия такие же экзотические, как внешний вид.

Драконий фрукт

Карамбола

Папайя

Личи

Гранат

Каждый страннее предыдущего; он напробовался до тошноты, а затем вернулся за добавкой.

Покачивая головой, он прихлёбывает кофе и вгрызается в бесо, замычав от вкуса свежего желе, упрятанного между шариками жареного теста. Он проверяет расписание и отмечает, что сегодня с ним Дэрил и Фрэнк, закатывает глаза, видя, что первым в списке предстоящей работы значится кадиллак с проблемой каталитического нейтрализатора.

Это небольшое семейное предприятие, но местные знают и доверяют их работе, а это значит, что они ремонтируют не только семейные минивэны и рабочие грузовики, но и авто покруче. Поскольку Баки единственный, у кого есть опыт починки чего-то более навороченного, чем вольво, ему приходится иметь дело и с заносчивыми мудаками-владельцами.

Опрокинув в рот остатки кофе, он одним укусом приканчивает боррахито и дочиста облизывает пальцы, и, жуя, направляется в гаражную часть здания. Он просто втягивает кадиллак в бокс, когда у ворот со скрежетом останавливается старенький минивэн и окутывается белым дымом.

С водительского места неловко выбирается женщина, выглядящая так, будто вот-вот расплачется. Тонкие руки дрожат, когда она машет Баки, привлекая внимание, а затем показывает на машину.

— П-пожалуйста, вы поможете? — голос кроткий и неуверенный, плечи опущены в позе покорности, которая заставляет его нутро вздрогнуть, настолько это боязливо и хрупко, и он ненавидит это.

Ответив кивком, он шагает вперед, притормаживая, когда она съёживается и отступает, её взгляд нервно мечется, избегая его.

— Конечно, — мягко соглашается Баки, мельком отметив трёх маленьких детей в минивэне. — Почему бы вам не отвести детей в булочную через дорогу? — предлагает он и с успокаивающей улыбкой добавляет: — Скажете, что вас послал Баки, за мой счёт.

Она сразу же мотает головой, губы прыгают, полные страха глаза распахиваются слишком широко, как у испуганного кролика. 

— Я не могу, вам не нужно…

— Я знаю, но мы здесь помогаем друг другу. Они позаботятся о вас, а я поставлю вас на колёса как можно быстрее, — обещает он, пробуя ещё раз улыбнуться.

Похоже, это её успокаивает, несмотря на то, что она продолжает дрожать и выглядит так, будто вот-вот разрыдается. Он помогает ей вытащить детей из автокресел, указывает на панадерию «Флор» и дожидается, пока маленькая процессия благополучно скроется за дверью, прежде чем переставить рычаг на нейтраль и закатить минивэн под крышу.

Баки быстро обнаруживает, что ремень ГРМ и коробка напрочь убиты — удивительно, что дряхлый рыдван не развалился в дороге, и понимает, что возни тут побольше, чем на день.

Обтирая ветошью смазку с рук и спецовки, подходит к ноутбуку, чтобы проверить в журнале прокатную машину. Удачно, её никто не забрал. Впечатывает необходимые данные и сгребает ключи, когда звякает колокольчик над входной дверью. 

Дети смеются и болтают, мать их одёргивает, и даже отсюда он слышит, как замучено и устало звучит её голос. Он встречает их улыбкой и машет детям: 

— Луис и Кармин дали вам что-то вкусное? — поддразнивает он, замечая следы сахарной пудры на лицах.

Маленькая девочка энергично кивает: 

— Но мы не можем рассказать папочке, — доверительно шепчет она, — ему не нравится, когда мы едим сладкое.

Мать краснеет некрасивыми пятнами и шикает на неё, слегка отталкивая локтем назад, прикрывая собой. В более ярком освещении офиса Баки видит, насколько она худая, бледная до болезненности, и, несмотря на умело нанесённый макияж, от него не укрывается синяк на щеке и порез на линии волос.

Что-то клубится внутри него, тёмное и злое.

Должно быть, она это чувствует, потому что мгновение спустя склоняет голову, акт подчинения застает его врасплох. Он прочищает горло и отводит взгляд в сторону, чтобы дать улетучиться разлитому в воздухе ощущению напряжённого беспокойства.

Когда он снова смотрит на неё, она не встречается с ним глазами, глядя куда-то левее его плеча.

— Слушайте, — мягко объясняет он, — коробка передач и ремень ГРМ никуда не годятся. В таком виде ездить опасно, но не волнуйтесь, у нас есть подменная машина, которую можно взять, пока я не раздобуду запчасти и не починю вашего старичка.

Несмотря на сказанное, её лицо бледнеет, и Баки делает шаг вперед, когда её заметно ведёт. Дети смотрят на них слишком любопытными глазами, поэтому он тянет губы в улыбке и кивает на телевизор в углу: 

— Малята, будете смотреть мультики? — и улыбается чуть шире, когда они наперегонки торопятся включить телевизор. Удостоверившись, что их внимание надёжно отвлечено, он возвращается к матери: — Думаю, к завтрашнему утру сумею управиться. Пойдёт?

Она медленно кивает, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу. 

— Мой... мой муж, он, э-э... во сколько мне обойдётся ремонт? — с запинкой произносит она.

Баки быстро прикидывает в уме.

— Я поставлю вам подержанную коробку от знакомого, это сбавит цену. Ремень ГРМ потянет в районе двухсот. Всё вместе выйдет около восьми сотен.

Она плотно зажмуривается, на мгновение напрягается горлом, и Баки борется с желанием подхватить её ладонью под локоть, чтобы поддержать.

— Сделаю всё как можно скорее и дешевле, как только смогу, не используя дерьмовые запчасти, — негромко говорит он, — не хочу увидеть вас снова через шесть месяцев, пошта что я из рук вон плохо сделал свою работу.

На это она слабо улыбается.

— Я очень благодарна, спасибо.

Баки кивает: 

— Я переставлю ваши детские кресла в прокатную машину, а вы, ребята, просто дождитесь здесь, — тихо приказывает он и внутренне чертыхается, видя, как женщина застывает по команде.

Он неловко пытается что-то сказать, чтобы сгладить нарушение социальных норм, и, потерпев фиаско, поспешно убегает с опущенной головой.

_Дерьмо._

Каждый удар сердца колко отзывается в висках, и он на все лады костерит себя за промашку — слепому видно, что с этой сабой обращаются препаршиво, а он слишком много себе позволил и дал ей команду, что вообще-то считается вопиющим нарушением негласных правил сообщества. Но сквернее всего то, что это вышло у него случайно.

Он возится с автокреслом, роняет его на ногу и сдерживает крик разочарования. Металлический кулак сжимается, сервоприводы натужно повизгивают и щёлкают, и ясен хрен, их пора бы обслуживать. Он кипит, скрипит зубами, неровно дыша, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

Ему не нужно расстраивать женщину сильнее, чем он уже это сделал.

Потратив несколько минут, он всё же закрепляет сиденья и возвращается в офис, чтобы удостовериться, что у женщины и детей всё улажено с новой машиной, прежде чем передать от неё ключи.

Баки протягивает ей несколько дешёвых визиток со своим именем и номером, обещая подготовить машину не позднее окончания завтрашнего рабочего дня. К этому времени Дэрил и Фрэнк уже здесь и болтают за кофе, поэтому он берёт чашку и себе вместе с яблоком из корзинки.

Ему удается закончить с кадиллаком до полудня, а затем он одалживает пикап Дэрила, чтобы забрать запчасти, которые ему понадобятся для минивэна. Пульсирующая головная боль, _не ослабевая_ , стучит за бровями молоточком, а под рёбрами по какой-то долбаной причине мелко, противно, беспокойно дрожит. Он вспоминает дыхательные упражнения, которым научил его Сэм, и они вроде как почти помогают, но глубоко внутри сидит тоскливая неуверенность, что когда-нибудь он будет _в порядке._

 _Дьявол,_ он просто хочет чувствовать себя... нормальным.

Он горько смеется, глаза мокрые, эмоции душат его: грёбаный нахуй, где нормальность и где теперь он? Бывший убийца, _чудовище_ — да он понятия не имеет, как быть нормальным.

В сердцах хлопает рукой по рулю и трясёт головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться на песне, которая играет по радио, на чём угодно, лишь бы вытеснило лишние мысли из головы.

Ему требуется каких-то десять минут, чтобы загрузить коробку и рассчитаться, и вот он уже рулит назад. Стекло опущено, лицо обдаёт ветерком. Город теперь и пахнет иначе — больше выхлопов и смога, мочи, пота и смерти делают воздух горьким и грязным.

Он ругается на дороге, как все остальные, останавливается на обратном пути купить пиццу и успевает сжевать половину до возвращения в гараж. Его метаболизм почти как у Стива, но, учитывая, что его сыворотка была ублюдочной версией Золы, это не совсем то же самое.

Тем не менее, обычно он может съесть любую хрень, какую захочет, и это едва ли ему навредит. В отличие от Стива, он даже способен надраться, даже если на это уйдёт две или три бутылки виски.

В последнее время он был таким взвинченным и уставшим от ночных кошмаров, что подумывает написать своему дилеру и взять ещё травки, чтобы сделать печенье. Даже если его тело ещё не дошло до предела выносливости, он всё равно хотел бы не чувствовать себя настолько дерьмово _постоянно._

Он хотел бы спать спокойно.

Быть счастливым.

Вернувшись, он едва замечает течение времени, уйдя в свои мысли, пока разбирает минивэн, по локоть в смазке и потрохах автомобиля. Его телефон наигрывает классическую мелодию, Рахманинов, думает он, и пальцы чешутся снова коснуться клавиш пианино.

Прошли годы с тех пор, как он играл... на самом деле целая жизнь.

Сэм убедил его купить cинтезатор, но это не то же самое. Он скучает по старому пианино своей ма, по тому, как иногда западали педали, а до диез всегда не попадал в тон, по запаху полироли для дерева и ощущению клавиш под пальцами.

Он скучает по тому, как она поет Адон Олам на иврите, ее голос растет и падает, глаза закрыты, когда она покачивается и улыбается, растворяясь в музыке.

Нынче он о многом скучает.

Когда он заканчивает возиться с минивэном, уже два часа ночи, и от пиццы не осталось даже воспоминаний. Он захлопывает капот, обтирает руки о комбинезон. Голова трещит. Он плетётся в подсобку, достает из маленького холодильника бутылку воды и йогурт, срок годности которого выйдет через два дня, и плюхается на продавленный грязный диван, чтобы перекусить.

Глаза в глазницах болят, давящий жар внутри черепа вынуждает его уткнуться лицом в подушку, чтобы скрыться от острого света. Кожа ощущается воспалённой и тесной, будто вот-вот треснет по швам, и он беспокойно ёрзает, не находя себе места. В горле зарождается протестующий стон боли и неудовольствия.

Запустив пальцы в волосы, дёргает, острой болью перебивая на несколько вдохов всё остальное. Не самый здоровый защитный механизм, но действенный. Он порывисто выпускает воздух и ослабляет хватку, сосредотачивается на своем дыхании, пока напряжение не спадает немного.

Длинные ноги свисают с края слишком короткого дивана. Прикрыв глаза предплечьем, он в конце концов проваливается в сон, в беспокойную круговерть кошмаров и воспоминаний о юности.

Он уже не знает, хорошие это сны или плохие.

Пелена мутного сна окончательно истончается в пять утра. Он медленно садится, глаза слезятся спросонья. Моргает, тяжёлые веки горят от усталости. Длинно вздыхая, опускает голову на руки, чувствуя себя ничуть не отдохнувшим.

Дотащившись до туалета, моет руки, плещет водой в лицо, затем стягивает футболку, чтобы освежить грудь и подмышки. Насухо охлопав себя грязной футболкой, выходит к шкафчикам и раскапывает в своём дезодорант и запасную рубашку.

Когда он заканчивает, на часах почти шесть, поэтому он отпирает входную дверь и бредёт через улицу к панадерии.

Одно и то же, день за днём.

Он механически улыбается Кармине с Луисом, забирает свою коробку с выпечкой и возвращается в мастерскую.

Под гудение кофемашины, тонкой струйкой наливающей ему кофе, безучастно смотрит в пространство, измученный и ощущающий себя бессмысленной пустой оболочкой.

Звонящий телефон выдёргивает его из транса, и он спешит ответить. Голос хриплый и низкий от редкого использования: он почти ни с кем не разговаривает, только со случайными клиентами и иногда с Дэрилом или Фрэнком.

Появляется владелец кадиллака, забирает машину, суёт ему полсотни на чай и ехидно прохаживается насчёт состояния тряпок Баки, но тот едва это замечает. Мужик явно хочет почувствовать себя главным, а у Баки просто нет сил сразиться с ним.

У него нет сил меряться членами с мудаком, шею которого он мог бы переломить одним пальцем.

Время к семи, когда в главную дверь стучат. Сквозь стекло он следит за вчерашней женщиной, на сей раз она без детей. На лице лиловеет новый синяк, на шее ясно виднеются отпечатки пальцев, несмотря на косметику, которой она пыталась их скрыть.

Он быстро впускает ее, и они долгое мгновение безмолвно смотрят друг на друга. Ее глаза блестят непролитыми слезами, и его сердце мучительно сжимается.

— Мне больше некуда было идти, — хрипит она, умоляюще глядя на него большими зелёными глазами, теперь покрасневшими и слезящимися. Она дрожит всем телом, и у Баки проносится мысль, что ему раньше не доводилось видать нижних, с которыми обращались настолько погано. В нём лавой вскипает ослепляюще-жаркая ярость, но он не позволяет себе измениться в лице.

Сейчас не время для ярости. Прямо сейчас он нужен ей спокойным, тихим и добрым.

Он способен на это.

— И ладно, — мурлычет он по-ирландски, аккуратно беря женщину под локоть. Отмечает, что она с лёгкостью подчиняется, и направляет её в комнатушку для персонала, следя, чтобы не сжать слишком сильно её слабую руку. Ему кажется, что внутри у неё птичьи кости — полые и слишком лёгкие.

Они садятся, он всовывает ей в руки бутылку воды. Встаёт, достаёт печенье и режет кусочками, прибавляет ломтики яблока, затем снова опускается рядом, молча и без лишних движений.

Её руки подрагивают, когда она ест, дыхание неровное, взгляд остекленевший, и Баки абсолютно уверен, что это в каком-то роде сабдроп — вероятно, из-за скачка адреналина после того, как кто-то избил её.

Её муж, кто ещё.

— Что-нибудь сломано? — вполголоса спрашивает он, ещё раз её оглядывая. В глаза ничего не бросается, но он знает, что лицевые кости местами тонкие и хрупкие, и бывает трудно определить, нет ли трещин.

Она уныло качает головой, и Баки наклоняется и подталкивает к ней еще кусочек печенья, решая, должен ли он попробовать накормить с рук, но она принимает печенье и ест сама. Он заставляет себя немного откинуться, дать ей пространство.

— Как вас зовут? — мягко спрашивает он низким и властным голосом. Он видит, как это заставляет её сесть немного ровнее, и поворачивает к ней лицо, слегка улыбаясь, когда она осмеливается взглянуть на него. На её губах дрожит призрак несмелой улыбки, и Баки ободряюще кивает. Его тело расслаблено и источает защитную энергию. Она беззвучно выдыхает, уводит взгляд в сторону, и Баки ещё отчётливее видит багровые отметины на её горле.

— Кэрри, — шепчет она, — меня зовут Кэрри.

Он осторожно протягивает руку и ждёт, пока она поднимет голову, чтобы улыбнуться ей снова: 

— Баки.

Она долго колеблется, но наконец берётся за его руку и встряхивает с тусклой улыбкой:

— Приятно познакомиться, Баки.

***

Он помогает Кэрри с детьми добраться до приюта, которым управляет друг Сэма, осторожно направляя её и хваля за это решение, почти всё время поддерживая за локоть, а по возвращении домой падает как подкошенный.

Голова, будто набитая ватой, кружится и плывёт, он чувствует себя чертовски вымотанным. На грудь чугунной плитой давит усталость, не давая вздохнуть, выжимает клокочущие рыдания одно за другим.

 _Блядь,_ его раскатал домдроп, и это _хуёво._

Он торопливо сбрасывает одежду на пол и вытаскивает тёплое утяжелённое одеяло, которое Сэм вручил ему первым делом, когда помогал обустроиться в городе. Его пробивает такая сильная дрожь, что он с трудом удерживается на ногах, стуча зубами. Голову ломит.

Свернувшись на постели в позе зародыша, снова стонет и всхлипывает, пока плотное одеяло укрывает его защищающим жарким коконом.

Он содрогается в рыданиях, кажется, целую вечность, в голове вспыхивает и пульсирует, когда он сжимается всё сильнее, борясь с наплывом воспоминаний, которые бьются изнутри о череп, требуя, чтобы их впустили.

_Они выжгли из него волю доминировать и заменили импульсом подчиниться._

_Теперь он — бесплодная пустошь, табула раса, их чистый лист, игрушка, сломанная маленькая кукла._

_Они приказывают ему встать на колени, и он окружён начищенными сапогами и мрачными ухмылками, жестоко дразнящими его за то, что он потаскуха._

_Кулак Гидры подчиняется, как шлюха._

_А потом он него ничего не осталось._

_Он пустой, с мёртвыми глазами, сломленный._

***

Он вышел на работу спустя три дня, и его руки по-прежнему дрожат. Эти три дня остались в памяти лишь обрывками; всё, что он знает, что его голос сорван от криков во время кошмаров, и что в какой-то момент он перестал даже _пытаться_ уснуть.

Он сам себя загонял, часы напролёт бегая по улицам, круша и пробивая кирпичные стены на заброшенном заводе, пока не разбил костяшки в кровь, напиваясь до потери сознания, но ничто не смогло остановить кошмары и вспышки воспоминаний.

Лязг инструментов и дерьмового рока 80-х, громкие голоса работников действуют ему на нервы, медленно, мучительно. Он передёргивается всякий раз, когда его кто-нибудь трогает, и чувствует себя пружиной, сжимаемой всё сильнее, пока не начинает дрожать от сдерживаемой тревоги и ярости.

Фрэнк отпускает непристойную шуточку, гогоча, хлопает Баки по руке, и всё, это последняя капля.

Он отшвыривает гаечный ключ и рычит сквозь зубы, грудь тяжело ходит как после быстрого бега, он бормочет что-то о паршивом самочувствии и, спотыкаясь, отступает к дверям.

— Мужик, тебе бы потрахаться! — отзывается Фрэнк. — Хватай саба в охапку и разберись с этим, дружище!

Слова преследуют его всю дорогу по улице и сквозь переулок, вверх по лестнице и в его комнате. Он падает на колени, тяжело дыша, голову сдавливает от рыданий, в нём эхом саднит боль одиночества.

Он так чертовски _устал._

Лоб прижимается к пыльному полу, едкие слёзы стекают одна за другой, и он наконец признаётся себе, что устал быть один.

Он устал и ему надоело.

Пальцы металлической руки впиваются в рассохшиеся половицы, пока он плачет, свернувшись в клубок, пытаясь защитить себя от... всего.

Боже, он _так_ чертовски устал.

***

Баки угрюмо пялится на экран своего ноутбука, чек-лист с насмешкой пялится на него. Он знает: если он хочет получить саба, ему нужно заполнить всю прорву чёртовых строчек, но он не уверен, что сможет.

Какой саб захочет такого порченого?

Какой саб захочет Дома, вынужденного семьдесят лет стелиться под всяких ублюдков?

У него не было саба с... Иисусе, с _1942?_ Он издевательски скалится и трёт руками лицо, рыча от разочарования.

Теперь, когда до него дошло, что паршивый упадок сил и бессонница — не просто следствие характерных для ПТСР скачков настроения, помноженных на тревожность, он ясно увидел, что его ломает без саба, и новым взглядом оценивает всё произошедшее за последние несколько недель.

Он честно признаёт, что даже не _рассматривал_ такую возможность. На нем экспериментировали и принуждали подчиняться против его натуры, и когда он вырвался из лап Гидры и под руководством Сэма ломал вбитые в него установки, не находил в себе ничего похожего на стремление доминировать.

Он думал, десятилетия пыток и экспериментов, должно быть, превратили его тело в нейтральное — без потребности подчиняться или подчинять.

Сквозь пальцы вылетает рыдающий горький смешок: вот она, его удача! Ни одна чертова вещь не шла правильно с тех пор, как он получил приказ уходить.

_Проклятье._

Он ненавидит это чувство; настолько наполнен гневом, отчаянием и одиночеством, что это душит его. Ему приходилось бороться с собой, чтобы не огрызаться на людей, прятаться в мастерской от посетителей, а ночами становилось ещё хуже.

Домовладелец уведомил его, что если он не начнёт контролировать свои эпизоды, будет выселен.

Он _должен_ сделать это.

С шумом выдохнув через покусанные влажные губы, он вытирает глаза, делает глубокий неровный вдох и собирается с духом, чтобы заполнить форму.

Что худшее может случиться?

***

Менее чем через час у него уже несколько совпадений. Ещё полчаса уходит на изучение профилей, и он не чувствует внутри ничего. Никакого отклика, искры.

Нарастающее разочарование толкает его вскочить и, взвинчиваясь всё сильнее, кружить по комнате до тех пор, пока не начинает трясти. Три часа ночи, но ему все равно; он суёт ноги в кроссовки и уходит бегать так, будто демоны висят у него на хвосте.

Требуется почти три часа, чтобы остыть, и когда он возвращается домой, обнаруживает одно новое совпадение. 

[ ](https://ibb.co/M6W4wH6)

Сарказм и сухое остроумие в профиле заставляют губы Баки подрагивать от удовольствия, тянуться в первой непроизвольной улыбке за... боже, первой за несколько _**недель.**_ Он ещё дважды перечитывает профиль и чек-лист Железного человека, затем бредёт в душ, где, медленно обмываясь, размышляет над тем, что он мог бы сказать, если бы написал этому человеку.

Когда он натягивает одежду на влажное тело и вытирает полотенцем мокрые волосы, перевалило начало восьмого, и он наконец-то чувствует себя достаточно выдохшимся, чтобы лечь и уснуть. Готовя завтрак, он время от времени вытаскивает телефон, чтобы заглянуть в профиль, заинтригованный нахальством и духом, которые этот саб показывает всего в нескольких строках.

Он не из тех, кто обычно имеет дело с сосунками, но в этом парне есть нечто, наводящее на мысль, что он, может статься, не такой маменькин сынок с золотой ложкой в заднице, а более... самостоятелен. Баки знает многих Домов, которым в охотку обламывать гонористых сосунков, но для него красота подчинения в том, что саб сам _хочет_ сдаться, чтобы о нём позаботились.

Может быть, на деле этот парень будет оторвой.

Но что-то подсказывает Баки, что это не так.

Он заваливается обратно в кровать и печатает короткое сообщение перед тем, как перевести трубку в беззвучный режим и перевернуться, чтобы вздремнуть.

У него нынче ночная смена, и, может быть, новый саб.

Улыбаясь в подушку, он впервые за несколько недель засыпает почти мгновенно.

***

Он просыпается через три часа под звон будильника, чувствуя себя спокойным и отдохнувшим. Отключает сигнал и замирает, видя, что в приложении есть ответ от Железного человека. Похоже, он был отправлен не через десять минут после его сообщения, и вау! он чувствует себя задницей. 

Баки фыркает и едва сдерживает усмешку, набирая ответ. Выжидает немного, затем спешно собирается на работу, ухмыляясь, когда до слуха доносится новое жужжание телефона.

Над этим Баки беззвучно трясётся от смеха, закусив резинку для волос. Он наскоро собирает волосы в хвост; в груди поселяется что-то лёгкое. Печатая одной рукой, второй он цапает в холодильнике яблоко и кусок сыра. 

Он продолжает улыбаться, глотая протеиновый коктейль и вжикая молнией худи, c грохотом сбегает по лестнице на улицу, крепко сжимая телефон в руке.

Он спешит по улицам, увлекаемый маленьким сгустком тепла, распускающимся в груди.

Телефон вибрирует сообщением, и он в голос смеётся от того, что ответил ему Железный человек.

Он усмехается остроумной подколке, стягивает с себя худи и достает комбинезон из своего шкафчика.

— Заебись, Барнс, какая добрая фея заставила улыбаться твою мрачную рожу? Подгони номерок?

Баки слишком хорошо, чтобы раздражаться на грубость Фрэнка, он просто отпихивает того с дороги и стреляет леденец из вазочки в комнате отдыха, прежде чем направиться в мастерскую.

Окрылённый давно забытой надеждой, Баки набирает ответ, сердце стучит быстро, ладонь потная.

Несколько долгих минут телефон не подаёт признаков жизни, и Баки пытается взяться за карбюратор, который предстоит починить, но не может сосредоточиться на работе, вместо этого так и сяк прикидывая свои слова в уме и надеясь, что не поторопился и не задел человека.

Вибрация сообщения заставляет его сердце подпрыгнуть к горлу.

Тихонько посмеиваясь, он спешит набрать ответ рукой, чистой от смазки.

Улыбка не сходит с лица Баки весь день.

***

Кто бы это ни был, он работник Старк Индастриз и точно поклонник Железного человека, с таким-то ником и прочим. Баки немного тряхнуло, когда он искал адрес, чтобы узнать, можно ли добраться от дома пешком, и увидел, что местом встречи обозначена Башня Старка.

В ожидании лифта Баки нервно вытирает ладонь о бедро, в который раз задумываясь, не стоило ли приодеться получше. В его воображении народ в таких местах ходит одетый с иголочки; сплошь в костюмах, при галстуках, в сияющих туфлях. Вероятно, они посмотрели бы свысока на такого как он — того, кто чумазый вкалывает в гараже и половину времени воняет машинным маслом и потом.

Тем не менее, он ополоснулся под душем, убедился, что вычистил под ногтями, натянул узкие чёрные джинсы, в которых по заверениям Сэма выглядел _горячо,_ и дополнил полуночно-синей рубашкой на пуговицах с длинными рукавами.

Он закатал рукава, надраил ботинки и счёл, что выглядит достаточно презентабельно; за секунду до того, как зеркальные хромированные двери лифта расходятся, подмигивает своему отражению и ступает внутрь.

Лифт возносит Баки на двадцать седьмой этаж, и там он сверяется с настенными указателями, прежде чем повернуть влево и двинуться по длинному коридору. Ноги сами несут его вперёд, предвкушение нарастает с каждым шагом, приближающим его к нужному офису. Останавливается у двери, ладонь мокрая, сердце спешит; он нервничает и _полон надежд._

Ему нравится Железный человек, или, точнее, Антонио, и ему хочется, чтобы у них всё сладилось, сильнее, чем он готов признать. Уповает, что нынешним вечером всё пройдёт в лучшем виде, и у них выйдет что-то забавное, лёгкое и простое. Он нервно сглатывает и повторяет себе, что всё будет в ажуре.

Худшее, что может случиться — между ними не окажется химии, и тогда они просто пойдут дальше каждый своим путём, никакого вреда и обид.

Все будет прекрасно.

Постучав, коротко выжидает. Открывает дверь и застывает на пороге как вкопанный при виде _Тони Старка._

Это розыгрыш?

Западня?

Все инстинкты вопят ему _бежать._

_«Сержант Барнс?..»_

_Седой сухопарый мужчина давится кровью, умоляя спасти жену._

_«Пожалуйста... помогите... моя жена... помогите моей жене.»_

_Он сминает её горло железными пальцами и смотрит, как жизнь уходит из стекленеющих глаз._

Холодный пот выступает на коже, всё в нём корчится, воет и рвётся бежать, но он не может отвести взгляд от человека посреди комнаты.

Старк вперился в него не мигая, с мертвенно-бледным лицом и едва заметной дрожью в руках — единственным заметным движением в его теле.

Баки даже не уверен, что Старк дышит.

Его собственное сердце бешено бьётся о рёбра, руки по швам судорожно сжимаются и разжимаются, смятение рвёт на части.

Какого рожна он тут должен делать _сейчас?_

— Ты, э-э... это ты Железный человек? — наконец сипло выдавливает Баки, шагает вперёд и будто налетает на стену, когда вместо ответа Старк дёргается всем телом.

Блядские апостолы.

Видно, как грудь Старка быстро вздымается, качая воздух чередой мелких вдохов, глаза как два блюдца, когда он трясётся и пятится, пытаясь убежать, пока не наталкивается бёдрами на стол.

_Да блядь же._

Это оказалось больнее, чем ему думалось, — видеть, как кто-то так шарахается от него. Он сглатывает горечь разочарования и обиды, которые распухают внутри.

— Старк, я не причиню тебе вреда, — смиренно обещает он, — я бы _никогда_ не стал. Я больше этим _не_ занимаюсь.

Он не думает, что Старк его вообще слышит, тот бледен как призрак и дрожит как осиновый лист, бисеринки пота на лбу, и _теперь_ Баки понимает, как действовать: Старк выглядит так, будто у него паническая атака, а Баки на собственной шкуре хорошо знает, каково это, чтобы позволить человеку страдать.

Сдавленно чертыхаясь под нос, он рискует сделать к нему короткие полшага, протягивая руку в успокаивающем жесте: 

— Старк, — зовёт он и приказывает: — Тони, мне нужно, чтобы ты сел, — повелительные ноты делают его голос глубже и заставляют рокотать в груди, когда он указывает на диван у окна.

Он более чем удивлен, когда Старк неожиданно подчиняется и бредёт, запинаясь о собственные ноги, оседает на диван. Баки не думал, что тот в состоянии последовать приказу, даже отданному Домом, но Старк двигается, пусть и неуклюже, выполняя то, что приказал Баки.

Кинув вокруг беглый взгляд, Баки отмечает плед на спинке дивана и мини-холодильник, который, предположительно, набит до отказа.

Спасибо, черт подери, за излишества богатеев.

Он показывает на холодильник: 

— Пойду погляжу, что там есть, окей, дорогуша? Буду всё время у тебя на виду, — растолковывает он Тони, пристально изучая его, чтобы убедиться, что был услышан.

Глаза Старка широко распахнуты и дышит он по-прежнему слишком быстро, но всё же слабо кивает, не сводя дикого взгляда с губ Баки. Он тихо хнычет, и это сильнее всего взывает к инстинктам Баки.

Баки находит бутылку воды, контейнер с очищенными и порезанными фруктами и плитку шоколада, возвращается к Старку и набрасывает ему плед на плечи. Опускается перед ним на колени, делая свою фигуру меньше, не такой подавляющей. Он не раз замечал, как люди избегали его, глядя с опаской на его мускулы, руку и мрачное лицо. Больнее всего жалило, когда так делали маленькие дети с перепуганными глазами, думавшие, будто он их обидит.

— Вот, давай по глотку, ага? — шепчет он хрипло, поднося запотевшую бутылку к губам Старка и ненавидя то, какие они почти бескровно серые, до боли желая обнять его и утешить. Инстинкты Дома в голос твердят ему защищать, и он дрожит, задвигает это желание подальше и напрягает все силы, чтобы позаботиться о Старке, не переходя границ.

Губы Старка дрожат, когда он пытается пить, часть воды проливается. Прежде чем Баки успевает обтереть ему подбородок и щёгольскую бородку или что-то сказать, Старк скулит, отворачиваясь и зажмуриваясь, будто ожидает удар по лицу.

— Простите, простите, _пожалуйста,_ — бессвязно твердит он, дрожа ещё сильнее, чем раньше.

Проклятье, это почти разбивает сердце Баки.

— Порядок, тс-с, мой славный, всё хорошо, — утешает он, рискнув положить руку Старку на колено и нежно сжать. Старк снова скулит, но слегка подаётся вперёд, направляемый Баки, и снова тянет воду.

Баки не торопится, чередует воду с кусочками фруктов и шоколада, нежно растирает тому бедро и шепчет слова поддержки и похвалы.

— Так держать, дорогуша, полегоньку, — мурлычет он, — я держу тебя, ты в безопасности.

Баки мягко поощрительно улыбается, когда дрожащий Старк берёт из его пальцев ещё кусочек, и негромко подбадривает, чуть подпустив приказных ноток:

— Ты так хорошо справляешься, сахарный, сделай для меня несколько славных лёгких вдохов.

Он не хочет чрезмерно стимулировать человека, когда тот так уязвим, но думает, что только толика властности поможет успокоить его.

Во всяком случае, он на это надеется.

Баки продолжает говорить и прикасаться с успокаивающей мягкостью, пока взгляд Старка не проясняется, а затем отстраняется, садясь на пятки, чтобы дать пространство для дыхания. Он знает, каким может быть большим и пугающим, и последнее, что он хочет, — внушать Старку чувство опасности или угрозы.

Усталые карие глаза изучают его, пока Старк неловкими пальцами подбирает остатки фруктов и наконец вытирает подбородок тыльной стороной ладони.

— Почему ты это сделал? 

Баки хмурится на внезапный вопрос: 

— Позаботился о тебе, ты об этом? — уточняет он и мрачнеет, видя нервный кивок. — Потому что ты в этом нуждался; видать, приступ тревоги или паники, без понятия, я не мог тебя так оставить. Так не делается.

Старк изучает его, напряжённо сдвинув брови, как будто Баки сморозил какую-то не поддающуюся осмыслению чушь.

— Но я не твой саб.

Баки вопросительно выгибает бровь, прекрасно понимая, что кроется за этим заявлением, и отрицательно мотает головой: 

— Да без разницы. Я был бы _паршивым_ Домом, если бы не позаботился о сабе у себя под носом, которому плохо. Если кому-то плохо передо мной, я помогу.

Явно озадаченный, Старк вместо ответа суёт в рот последний кусок шоколада. На бледные щёки медленно возвращается краска. Он выглядит усталым, выдохшимся и зажатым, глаза грустные и одинокие, и Баки больно от невозможности сгрести его в охапку и как следует прижать к себе.

Что-то будто резко щипает в груди, и Баки обуздывает порыв потянуться и взять его за руку, и второй, что требует укутывать собой саба, пока они оба не станут счастливыми и не начнут улыбаться.

Этот мираж расплывается внутри тоскливой тянущей пустотой, потому что Старк — не его саб.

По крайней мере, пока.

Да, наверное, никогда.

Старк протяжно вздыхает, внезапно измученно обмякая. Его словно гнетёт вся тяжесть мира, когда он улыбается безжизненной бледной улыбкой: 

— Окей, ты выполнил годовую норму добрых дел, можешь идти, — бормочет он, кивая в сторону двери.

Баки хмурится, немного озадаченный внезапным пренебрежением, и меняет позу так, что теперь сидит, скрестив ноги. 

— Хочешь, чтобы я _ушёл?_ Я не хочу оставлять тебя одного, пока ты такой вздрюченный.

Баки это ясно как божий день, но если другой не хочет, чтобы он тут был, Баки не собирается оставаться.

— Я говорил, что ты не захочешь такого саба, как я, — горько выдаёт Старк, избегая взгляда Баки, будто испепелится в момент, если тот на него посмотрит.

От того, как Старк говорит о себе, Баки чувствует, как что-то ноющей тяжестью оседает на сердце, и у него невольно вырывается тихий огорченный звук.

— Вот здесь ты не прав, дорогуша, — отзывается он мирным успокаивающим голосом и надеется, что звучит убедительно. — Ты забавный, умный и добрый, и делаешь для всех море добрых вещей, больше, чем людям известно.

Баки негромко смеётся и внезапно ловит взгляд Старка, полный жадного любопытства. 

— Для меня будет честью иметь тебя сабом, поверь. — продолжает он, надеясь, что немного откровенности пойдёт на пользу.

Он улыбается Старку, тепло и с надеждой, и тот вдруг краснеет, быстро отворачиваясь под внимательным взглядом.

Наблюдая, как от его признания Старк заливается краской, Баки чувствует, как улыбка _сама_ растягивает его губы — первый раз после того, как он переступил порог этой комнаты, и потирает рот рукой, чтобы замаскировать, _насколько_ ему по душе такая реакция.

Старк выглядит _великолепно_ с румянцем на щеках, и хотя в данный момент Баки скрывает своё восхищение, он не может не признавать, что вовсе непрочь увидеть его таким снова.

— Послушай, — шепчет, мягко улыбаясь, когда Старк снова стреляет в него взглядом, — почему бы тебе не обмозговать всё как следует пару дней и не написать мне, когда решишь, чего хочешь? Никакого давления.

Он дожидается кивка, начинает подниматься, но замирает, чтобы уточнить: 

— С тобой всё хорошо? Если я уйду, справишься? — голос согрет беспокойством.

Старк изучает его и кивает, прочищая горло: 

— Ага, порядок. Всего лишь подняться в пентхаус. — голос у него хриплый и ломкий, словно он в шаге от слёз.

Баки снова борется с желанием обнять его, инстинкты Дома рвутся с цепи, требуя забрать контроль и дать своему сабу всё, что нужно. Баки кивает, не до конца убеждённый. 

— Всё будет окей, — заверяет Тони с грустной усталой улыбкой.

Баки никогда прежде не встречал кого-то с такой же печалью в глазах, на него будто из зеркала посмотрели собственные пустые глаза после того, как он оставил Стива на берегу Потомака.

Он колеблется, но встаёт, на мгновение чувствуя себя неловко: он не совсем уверен, что делать или говорить, и он не хочет злоупотреблять гостеприимством, поэтому коротко улыбается, немного нервно смеется, прощается и вот так просто уходит.

***

Вернувшись домой, Баки отправляет одно за другим сообщения, а затем долго сидит в неподвижном ожидании ответа.

В конце концов, он не может оставаться на месте, мучаясь от каждого шороха в ночи, он должен двигаться.

В попытках отвлечься слоняется по квартире; драит ванную и наводит порядок в подставке для специй, разворачивает булку хлеба и делает к ней кружку чая, и внезапно обнаруживает, что уже полночь, а ответа от Тони он так и не получил. 

Он раздевается до белья и забирается в кровать, с тяжестью на сердце и саднящим от разочарования горлом.

Может быть... может быть, он никогда не найдет кого-то для себя. Может, этому просто не суждено случиться. Он нашел бы способ жить с этим, с побочными эффектами отвыкания от саба — в конце концов, он смог пережить и худшее. Потирая руками лицо, он судорожно выдыхает, вытирает усталые повлажневшие глаза, затем переворачивается и прижимает к груди ростовую подушку. Он знает, что велел Старку не торопиться с ответом, но все же отсутствие вестей угнетает. Отторжение, сожаление и отчаяние стоят в горле горьким комом. Он давится, задыхаясь от этого, закрывает глаза и пытается заставить себя уснуть.

Сон не идёт к нему очень и очень долго.

***


End file.
